


Colorful World

by seungsiksbitch



Series: Two Worlds- 2Seung AU [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Hanse makes an apperance as a witch, Happy Ending, I finally can tag yay, Love, Love Story, M/M, Seungsik is rich, Seungsik is whipped, Seungwoo is colorblind, The rating is mature for a reason but not really mature, this is a cute story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: In which Seungwoo is cursed with colorblindness, and Seungsik is the son of Korea's wealthiest politician.Seungsik sets out on a journey of visiting Seungwoo again, and again, with his friends and trying to get the older male to fall for him just the way he has fallen for him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: Two Worlds- 2Seung AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Intro

Seungwoo sat on the cold park bench, eyes closed and head against the top of the bench. The snowflakes dropped on his black long coat, the gloves had turned grey now from the snowflakes covering them. 

One way or another, during such cold times, he really wondered how colors looked like. How did they feel? How did they smell?   
The oranges, what were they like now?   
He wasn't that lonely or anything, it was just he's been alone for too long.

He knows his family said to go and visit even if its late but he didn't feel like it.  
He was almost about to fall asleep, until he was disrupted by rustling beside him where sat a boy almost his size, busily looking through his bag. Seungwoo eyed him curiously, the warm-looking sweater, and the turtleneck underneath--the beanie and the thin glasses perched on his nose.

Seungwoo's stomach fluttered at how he found the boy very cute, but he ignored it. 

  
Seungsik groaned, "Ah~ I forgot my ticket for the bus!" And when he heard a little rustle of clothes beside him, he noticed the pale, but oh-so-beautiful man beside himself. He smiled brightly at the other, contagious smile making Seungwoo smile too.   
"I hope this place wasn't taken?" Seungsik said awkwardly and Seungwoo chuckled, a gentle voice,  
"Ofcourse not. You okay there, though?"

  
"I lost my bus ticket. And I'll have to wait so long now. I'll miss my friend's dinner..."   
Seungwoo smiled gently, the man beside him was definitely an eye-candy with the soft-looking cheeks and dark lips.  
Seungwoo wished he could see color, just so he could see more of the gorgeous human in front of him.

"It's okay. I skipped my family dinner too..."   
Seungsik smiled, an enthralling smile he had, "Oh, that makes two of us then!"   
"Haha yeah." 

  
  


Seungwoo smiles gently at him, "Um, I don't think there will be any other buses coming till morning." He's been living in the village-side for all his life so he knows that, and Seungsik pouts worrily, "Oh no...everyone's gonna be so mad at me." 

"It's okay, just tell them you lost the ticket."

"I will. They're still gonna be mad at me." Seungsik shrugs his shoulders at that,

"Where do you live....if you don't mind telling. I'll drop you off." Seungwoo offered, like the gentleman he was, and Seungsik declines the offer, not wanting to cause Seungwoo any trouble since he was just a random stranger anyways --"I don't live anywhere though. Used to stay in a hotel but now I checked out from there too. Only have enough money to buy the ticket so I'll just wait till sunrise."   
Seungwoo nodded, and looked away at the dark trees opposite of them, the forest deepening into much thicker trees. 

Its mostly grey around him and Seungwoo looks at the moon, his only solace. 

Its the only thing he can look at and be happy, for it didn't have any color and Seungwoo could see it in the original brightness.   
The streetlight flickers above them and he hears a little, almost inaudible clattering of teeth. He looks to his side to see Seungsik trying to tighten his clothes around him and get warmer.

"Do you want to stay at my place, then? Its too cold out." He didn't like the way Seungsik trembled as he spoke, that boy was too sensitive to the harsh cold,

"That would be too much trouble for you and your family." He smiled sheepishly as he said that.

"I live alone. And I insist. It's warm, cozy and the bench isn't the best place to sleep anyways." 

"Okay, then. I'll leave right as the sun rises." 

Seungwoo agrees with that, it wasn't even midnight yet and he gets up to walk to his bicycle. "It might be a little uncomfortable but I don't live far." He pointed to the vehicle and honesly, Seungsik didn't care one bit. He wanted warmth and so he sat beside Seungwoo on the seat lower than the older's.   
The air felt slower on the ride and Seungsik felt like he'd fall anytime if he didn't grip the edge of his seat tightly. He was intriguied by Seungwoo and how his clothes were monochrome, how his skin was white and lips were red, how his hair fell at his eyes and how his voice was so soft. 

His mother always told him growing up, " _Don't trust any strangers, Seungsik-ah. Or rather, don't trust anyone. This world is undeserving of your love and trust."_  
He thought maybe it was just precautions, or teachings but she was completely right about everything she put in his head.

  
And as Seungwoo promised, they reached his place soon and got off of the bicycle. From there on, Seungwoo walked to the front door and crouched to unlock the large, heavy lock hanging against the door with a key pushed into it. "Sorry its a little small for you..." Seungwoo said, inviting inside Seungsik. 

' _The place IS small, but its so much like home'_

"You can hang your coat there. I'll start the fire and prepare the hot chocolate." Seungwoo smiled gently as he said that and Seungsik felt himself growing warmly already at how he was being taken care of,  
"I don't think the chocolate is needed..."   
Seungwoo was already sitting by the fireplace, bringing out the matchbox as he chuckled softly, "What~ a chocolate is much needed on a cold night such as this. You can wait for me on the couch there." 

Seungsik thinks that Seungwoo is too nice, even nicer than him. And he makes himself comfortable on the cozy brown couch, the material so clean that it impressed him, he didn't think villagers would have such clean houses. All the movies showed them to be dirty, muddy and just...dark.   
Seungwoo and his place, were none of the above. And the fireplace seemed to make the whole room so much warmer, filling up Seungsik's chest with heat as he sighed and rested his head against the top of the couch. He was sure he'll get a nice, lengthy scolding from his father when he goes home.

He wasn't shivering anymore when Seungwoo re-entered the room holding two cups of hot chocolate in each hand. Seungsik thanks him and sips the hot liquid right away, feels it melt his way through Seungsik's chest and he couldn't help but smile, ' _So this is what normal life is like, huh'_  
"You can sleep in the bedroom." Seungwoo said suddenly and Seungsik blinks himself out of the daze he got into, "Actually, how about a name first?" 

Seungwoo nods at that, "Yeah. We totally forgot about that, didn't we? I'm Seungwoo." He reached out his hand to Seungsik who took the hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze,  
"I'm Seungsik," he smiled as they looked at each other, "And I can sleep fine on this couch."   
"Or, you're my guest and you sleep in the room. Its warmer, anyways."   
"We'll see about that once we finish our chocolate." Seungsik said, looking around the room as he takes in the soft yellow candle lights from each corner of the room, and the large shelf that had numerous books stacked.

There was a simple wooden table in front of them, no TV, and Seungsik saw a telephone placed on top of the round, smaller table in the corner of the room, and the fireplace was just right behind them with a little space between. The floor was covered in a dark brown carpet, one that didn't feel too rough, and Seungsik wondered if all poor people lived like this or it was just Seungwoo.  
Does he even have any right to call Seungwoo poor when his house is so much more like 'home' than his? 

"So, Seungsik. How old are you?" Seungwoo asked, wanting to start small talk.   
"I'm 23. What about you?"   
"I'll be turning 24 tomorrow."

Seungsik likes, maybe even loves the place but there was rarely any colors in here except the browns and greys,  
And then he spots something in the shelf, a book that changed Seungsik's life and he can't believe Seungwoo has it too; Translation of 'The works of Shams'   
"You've read The works of Shams too?" Seungsik pointed to it and Seungwoo looks at where his finger is pointing,  
"Yes, I have. Its one of my favorite books." 

Seungsik places his now empty cup down and gets up to fetch the book, "The one I have has a blue cover, though."   
Seungwoo's lips shape into an 'o' and he watches Seungsik bring the book to him enthusiastically, "What color is this one, then?"   
Seungsik made a puzzled expression, "Its red...?"  
"I wouldn't know that..."   
Seungsik is back at his place and his eyebrows knit together, "Why would that be?" 

  
_"I can't see colors_."


	2. First

_"I can't see color."_

  
Seungwoo could've just said he's colorblind and that wouldn't hurt as much as **_these_** words did, the way it came out so naturally yet so brokenly, and Seungsik got into a trance with how empty Seungwoo's eyes looked suddenly.   
"Oh..." was all he could say and he just gulps the info down and opens the book,

"I just think Shams and Rumi were the most beautiful souls ever." Seungsik said, going into how much he loves the two, how he thinks the 40 rules of love were life-changing for him and Seungwoo listens intently, the empty cups forgotten and the information about Seungwoo ignored.  
"The 40 rules of love...which one's your favorite?" Seungwoo questions and Seungsik rolls his eyes, "You're really asking me that?! All of them are so meaningful!" 

"Then, which one are you thinking of right now?" He placed his chin on his palm when he asked that, and Seungsik nibbles on his bottom lip, pondering,  
"Rule 19.... _'Fret not where the road will take you. Instead concentrate on the first step. That is the hardest part and that is what you are responsible for. Once you take that step let everything do what it naturally does and the rest will follow. Don’t go with the flow. Be the flow'_."  
Seungwoo smiles, "Be the flow, yes. We often worry about what we should do next, even when we haven't taken the first step yet." 

"I used to do that a lot. And right now, too. I'm worried about what my father will do once I reach back to my city."   
"Why, though? Did you do something to upset him?" 

Seungsik shrugs, "I don't think so. I'm just staying at a warm place, and its very comfortable. But, he thinks just because we have more money, we shouldn't even come close to ordinary people." 

Seungwoo chuckles and he is reminded of how his relatives have always been, "That's understandable."   
Seungsik wants to ask how Seungwoo sees the world, how does he feel seeing everything so dark around him, but maybe he's been born with it and Seungsik is afraid he might hurt the elder with his words. 

"What's a rich man like you doing in Busan, then? AND the village side, too." 

"Hey, I got lost! This city is massive. And then the people don't really come near me. I bought the tickets and came all the way here by foot just to know the bus left already!" 

"Busan is massive? I think you meant confusing. The streets mix in weirdly, or so I've heard people say." 

"You don't go out?" 

"Just to the bench you found me. And the library if I'm out of books to read." Seungwoo goes to put the cups in the kitchen and he finds Seungsik reading the book, concentrated on the pages but looking calm. Who is Seungsik in the first place, Seungwoo wanted to ask but he worried if it would be weird since he would be leaving the next morning anyways. 

"Alright, you go to bed." Seungwoo said, guiding Seungsik to the bedroom and Seungsik is still unsure, but there is nothing Seungsik can't get. And he isn't thinking of his wealth,  
But his great acting skills. 

So once he is safely in the large bed, just laying with his arms by his sides and Seungwoo was blowed all the candles out except the one nearest to Seungsik, he gets ready for his act.   
There is a window on his left, showing the dark forest outside and there is a single bedside table on his right.  
He calls out, "Seungwoo!"   
Seungwoo was in the washroom when he heard his voice and he came out, toothbrush still stuck in his mouth, "Fwhat?"   
"I saw a shadow outside." His face portrayed fear and he shivered a little to add the extra effect.

"Its probfablfy just your imfaginashion." 

"But now I'm scared! Don't leave your guest alone when he is terrified." 

Seungwoo has to agree now that the term 'guest' is involved. He is a hospitable man, and he can't just disappoint every single ancestor of his with this one little mistake. So he finishes brushing his teeth and comes to sit at the edge of his bed, "There isn't enough space for me..."   
"There will be! Just come..."   
Seungwoo laughs softly, he finds that cute. And Seungsik, is very happy his plan worked because now both of them could sleep till sunrise, peacefully and comfortably. 

  
Seungsik wakes up to a few droplets of water falling onto his face, and a shake on his shoulder, "Wake up! You will miss another bus if you don't." The voice makes him realize where he is. And the first thing he sees is Seungwoo's face above his, freshly washed. He sits up, eyes still drowsily half-lidded, and hair a cute mess above his head. "I'm still sleepy though..."  
"Wash your face and come eat." Seungwoo said, and then he stops in his tracks as he's about to leave. 

"Nevermind. You probably don't know how to turn the water on." 

Seungsik giggles, "Yes, I probably don't. My servants do that for me usually." 

"Well, I'm not your servant." Seungwoo said suddenly, and Seungsik's eyes opened abruptly at that, "No. Not at all. You are just a really, really nice host." 

"Really, really nice host. Yeah." Seungwoo prepares the warm water for him, and Seungsik thanks him. "I'll go back in the kitchen, okay?" Seungsik hummed in response to that. 

  
Seungwoo thinks that Seungsik is different from the rich people he's heard of. Any other rich man wouldn't read a sophisticated book as the Works of Shams, or know about such a sophisticated person in the first place.  
Any other rich man would degrade Seungwoo, tell him his house is too small, tell him he lives a backward life even though its the 90's, and there's so much modern inventions now.   
Any other rich man would have an ego too big to thank Seungwoo. 

Seungsik is different.  
Seungsik is nice, gentle, even kind. 

He glances at the clock, and finishes preparing breakfast, the omelettes and milk teas. Seungsik comes out of the bedroom looking worried, "What happened?"   
"Oh, I got lost." 

"Inside....the house?"   
"........yes." Seungsik said in a small voice making Seungwoo laugh, "Clumsy in that sense, huh?"  
"Totally! My friends always scold me about getting lost in the simples places." 

Seungwoo shakes his head amusedly, placing the plates down on the kitchen counter and pulling out a chair for himself and another for Seungsik to sit opposite of him. "We have 20 minutes for the bus to come. Eat quickly!" Seungwoo said with as smile and Seungsik nods, "Okay okay!"

  
They set out into a warmer morning, Seungwoo is wearing the large black trench coat his father used to wear before he moved away, and Seungsik was just wearing his brown over coat from last night again. The bicycle ride this time felt way shorter, and they were there in a few minutes only.

"I really want to thank you for all this. You let me stay in your home and then even cooked for me. Are all the people so nice in here?" Seungsik asks, he seems much warmer and happier than last night and the sunlight makes his brown hair look so much softer to touch. 

"People are always nice if YOU are nice to them. Try being rude to me." Seungwoo grinned at the end of his words, and Seungsik agreed with the point the older made.   
And there isn't any reason for Seungwoo to feel so happy right now, but he does. He thinks its beautiful how Seungsik can do almost nothing and make someone happy, some people are just that happy that they radiate the emotions to others. 

"I don't want to be rude to you for nothing. Especially when you're such an angel."   
An angel. 

Seungwoo sighs, "Say that for yourself. No rich man would be as kind as you." 

"Aw, are we starting a compliment chain for each other?"

"Why not?" Seungwoo laughs, and he feels a little twist in his chest when he sees the bus arrive. Seungsik rubs his palms together, waiting for the bus to halt and him to get on. The conductor eyes Seungwoo and waves right away, "Seungwoo! How are you doing? Finally going somewhere?"   
Seungwoo shook his head no, "Just dropping a guest off."   
"Oh?" 

Seungsik hands him the ticket, and the conductor accepts it, "Sure, get on. To Seoul, right?"   
Seungsik nods, "You look familar." The conductor says and Seungsik bites the inner corner of his lips, "Don't know about that." He reaches forward and grips the side rails to get on the bus,  
He looks back and Seungwoo waves at him, "Have a safe journey back home." 

Seungsik smiles, and its just a pretty coincidence that the sun shines from behind him blindingly into Seungwoo's eyes. Seungwoo flinches but he keeps looking at Seungsik, "I will..." Seungsik goes inside and sits at the window seat, looking at Seungwoo and waving his palm enthusiastically, "Ta-Ta~ Happy birthday Seungwoo!"   
Seungwoo's chest flutters, a happy birthday wish. After ages and ages, a happy birthday wish.

"Thank you, Seungsik. Ta-Ta!" He returns the odd way of goodbye, and he wishes he could see Seungsik again when the bus drives away. 

He wishes he could feel this happy again soon. 

And he just sits at the bench, back at his spot, alone and feeling suddenly empty. 

How long has it been since he got a wish?   
Maybe when he was 3, or around 4. 

The birthday cake, few candles, his parents and sisters on either sides of him as they clapped.   
They kept up with his curse for too long but then they gave up, they couldn't bear the judgements and the consequences. They had to leave him alone,   
And being alone wasn't tough.   
Being LONELY was. 

When Seungwoo turned 4, slowly he started losing colors. He would ask his mom to give him the purple color pencil, but she would look at him and remind him, "Its pink. This color is pink."   
He'd say, "No, there isn't any pink here. There is just this one." 

His parents were confused and so were his elder sisters, but they didn't make much of it until the color started losing from Seungwoo's eyes, the browns were so dull and almost black. He didn't smile as much, and then they took him to the doctors, the pharmacists.   
No one had a cure or a reason, even a diagnose. 

Seungwoo was 5 when he went completely colorblind, and all he could see was grey, black and white. The flowers weren't yellow or orange anymore, the sun and sky was grey, the leaves and gardens were monochrome.   
That's okay, though? It wasn't so much of a problem until they went to a monk, who described to them that this was a curse. 

The curse, as told by the Family monk, was given by someone Seungwoo's father broke the heart of,  
And its the reason why Seungwoo had to lose seeing all colors.   
The cure told by the monk was something his family couldn't do and neither could any of his relatives. 

But, it was a mistake to ask about it from the whole family, because then everyone started picking Seungwoo out from the family dinners and the wedding ceremonies.

" _Oh ofcourse you're welcome! Just don't bring your youngest child with you. My little Byeol is worried she might catch his curse."_

_"But it isn't even contagious..."_

_"My apologies, really. But you can't control what the children are afraid of!"_

Actually you can.   
And also, don't channel out your hate using your kid's names.  
As Seungwoo grew up, he started losing more and more people. He started studying at home, watched his own blood part from him gradually. 

  
" _Seungwoo, why don't you try and fall in love with someone?"_ His mother would say time to time until Seungwoo rolled his eyes,

"No one even wants to come close to me and you are talking about falling in love. Let alone the conditions for curing this..."

  
" _When you fall in love with someone, you also want to be intimate with them. Its natural, just fall in love_." 

_Seungwoo chuckles bitterly, "Thats the hard part. Love. Acceptance."_

" _Maybe try having someone love you without knowing about this."_

" _That's decieving and I'd never want that. Love doesn't lie, Ma."_

There wasn't much you could do if you had such a curse, and surely Seungwoo didn't like being this way either. 

And as he turned 16, everyone moved away.

His father, mother and sisters hugged him, piles of bags behind them 

"We're sorry but....its better to lose ties with you than everyone else. Your granparents don't have much time anyways." 

Seungwoo nodded, understanding.   
If everyone left, why couldn't they?

He smiled at them, bidding a goodbye, relieved that he will be alone now with his pain and struggles. 

Yet, it hurt somewhere in his chest a little.

  
Goodbyes always hurt.  
And Seungwoo would proudly say that Seungsik's goodbye hurt more, for he was just the purest, and he made Seungwoo feel happy after a long, long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading <3  
> And yes I put in some Shams and Rumi, the 40 rules of love are really life-changing! Speaking from experience hehe ♡


	3. Second

Seungsik decided to keep Seungwoo a secret from his father.  
It was a big step for him, having to never lie in his own life and now lying about a man he didn't even know the full name of. But it was better to lie at such times.

He sits down with Sejun, Byungchan and Subin. His underlings for the world, _and_ his friends for when they were alone. 

And he told them about Seungwoo ofcourse.

"And he was really handsome, too. His facial features were soft but so defined, I had no idea people like him lived in villages." 

Sejun sips from the tea in his hand, they were sat around the white marble round table Seungsik always set up for hangouts. Seungsik's mansion was big, his father was very wealthy as a big, influencing, politician of the country. "And he didn't know about you? Wow..." Sejun says, and Seungsik widens his eyes to emphasize how shocked he was to know that, too, "Exactly! I was so surprised he didn't recognize me. But I guess he really does live way too deep in the forests..." 

Subin sets his own glass cup down, "He sounds nice."   
"That isn't even the problem. I can't get him out of my head."   
Byungchan raises his palm in alarm, "Hey hey! I can understand you had a good time, but Mr. Kang won't let you do more than that." 

"Thats the problem. I wanna go back and know him more but father won't let me." 

"Well, that isn't much of a problem now, is it?"   
Sejun said suggestively,  
"What do you mean?" Byungchan, the scaredy-cat out of them asks. He was always worried about his reputation in front of Mr.Kang. 

"Lets sneak out some time. Simple." 

"Oh no, I choose life." Byungchan said and Seungsik glared at him, "Let Sejun speak."

"You're gonna side _with_ him?!" 

"Ofcourse I am."

"I don't like where this is going. A secret affair." Subin interjects into the conversation. 

"How wrong can this go, Sejun?" Seungsik said.

"Not _that_ wrong. The worst case scenario should be you dying." 

"Best case scenario?"

"You fall in love with a very nice person that you can't stop thinking about." 

"Oh, that sounds GREAT. I'm in." Seungsik agrees along, and his underlings had to agree along. 

"Alright but how will we go there? How will we find him?" Subin asked, and that is a long way to go for the 4 of them.   
But they can handle the rest if they come up with an excuse for Seungsik's father.

"We will see about that...Seungsik, you handle your father." Said Sejun

"That will be tough, the elections are just around the corner."   
  
"HOLD UP! Secret affair?!" Byungchan screeches, making the rest of them quirk eyebrows at him, "We're over that part, but yes." Sejun tells him and Byungchan gapes, jaw dropping, "But- that's- that's **HOMOSEXUAL**."

" _And_?" 

"And its wrong..." 

"No its not, Byungchan. Just because father says its wrong doesn't mean its wrong. And you'll understand when you see Seungwoo anyways." Seungsik said.

Seungsik didn't realize it all until the bus started moving and Seungwoo was out of sight, that the man was not only beautiful, but also interesting, kind and Seungsik thought he was just impressed or something (pretending to be a heterosexual) but he couldn't sit still with the idea in the back of his head that he could like Seungwoo. 

A daring step, having a homophobic rich father who could abandon you and disown you. 

But Seungsik has learnt a lot from the 40 rules of love, and that includes loving who you want, how you want, when you want without any fear. If he can fall in love and be happy, he can risk whatever he has on line.   
But first, he needs to determine if Seungwoo is the right person to do that with a short visit. 

The glassware clatters as the dinner is set, Seungsik and his father dig into their steaks and Seungsik thinks about it, how to make an excuse to run off to Busan for a classic one day-two nights stay. 

"How was your day, Kang Seungsik?" 

' _Kang Seungsik...like I'm not your son_.' 

"Good! I miss Busan, the city is beautiful. The horse there were magnificent." 

"Oh, really? I heard quite a lot of politicians are based there, maybe I can see them with you next time we go." 

' _Hell no. Not you with me. Think, think, Seungsik._ ' 

"I was thinking to go back there for a short visit, enjoy the horse-riding and drink the green tea there with my underlings. But...its time for the elections already." 

He watches his father chew down the bite of steak he just took, "You can go. I don't want you to be stressed out before the elections, or rushed for your trip before them. I want you to be relaxed, and composed for the elections." 

Seungsik nods, "Thank you, father. I will return within 3 days." 

"You _must_ return within 3 days." 

  
Seungsik heaves out a sigh when he closes the bedroom door behind him, and he wishes he could just teleport to Seungwoo's bedroom instead. 

It looked, _felt_ like a bedroom.

The silk sheets were comfortable, but the smell of the expensive detergent wasn't. The bright purple curtains were pretty, but they felt rough. 

Seungsik changed into his satin nightwear, ringing up Sejun's number on the telephone.

  
"Lim household speaking." 

"Sejun? I got the permission." He said in a low voice whilst Sejun cackled loudly from the other side in happiness,

"Great! Pack your bags then! We can set out tomorrow evening." 

"Yes, we can. But can you find some really, really nice witch for me?" 

"Huh? A witch?"

"What? I just have some questions to ask them in terms of my upcoming love life." 

"Oh...sure. I'll check the newspapers right away for you lover boy~"

Seungsik giggled, so thrilled to see Seungwoo again, to see his beautiful face and to experience his even more beautiful heart again. 

"Okay, I'll pack my stuff. You pack yours!"

"Me?! I'm not coming you idiot."

"What! We all are. Byungchan, you and Subin."

"The amount of third-wheeling! Gosh, you didn't think this through."

"Whatever! Plus I wanna show you guys Seungwoo anyways. Tell Byungchan and Subin to pack up, too. And we both will go to the witch alone, understand? Don't forget to bring a cloak! Goodnight, Sejun-ie!!!" He slams down the telephone and jumps on his bed cheerily, rolling around the sheets happily. 

_He is going to see him again, he is going to see Seungwoo again._

He is beyond thrilled.

It hits 2 am on the clock, and Seungsik turns side to side, he can't fall asleep at all.   
Not at all.   
His eyelids keep opening at the excitement of seeing Seungwoo again, and they aren't even that close yet.

  
"Are you sure its here? This place seems abandoned." Seungsik said, covering himself further with the dusty black cloak, so he is unrecognizable. Sejun grabs his hand to pull him through the debris, their boots covered in white cement powder already as they walk into the empty, broken building.   
"The newspaper said he's around....here!" Sejun says, opening the door with a suspicious red mark on it. 

"Pardon the intrusion." Sejun enters inside with that, his own cloak draped over him and he closes the door behind him once Seungsik is inside too. 

"Welcome. How may I help you." A slightly higher voice says, and the room has barely any room, large almirahs standing, a mannequin in the corner and there was just red, deep candles lighting the room. 

"We need some advice on love life." Seungsik sits on the chair opposite of the witch, and he notices the different tarot cards displayed in front of him. 

"Whose love life? Both of you?"

Sejun cringes, and Seungsik makes a disgusted face, "No, No! Just mines. I will be testing this person out to see if I'm in love with them and I want to know if everything will turn out good for me." 

"Your name?" 

Seungsik pauses, and the witch exhales, "I know you're wealthy. It isnt my business to spread around gossip, I dont even leave this room. Just say it." 

"Kang Seungsik."

"Alright, Kang Seungsik..." he shuffles the cards, plays around with things here and there and Seungsik isn't even sure if this man is legit. 

"Hmm? Hmm! Oh....I see." The witch exclaims with eyes closed, white angelic hair moving with his face as he made various expressions,

"What is it?" Seungsik asks impatiently,

"Seungwoo....he is cursed." 

Seungsik's eyes widen into the size of large plates, like the glass ones they present in business dinners,  
"How do you know Seungwoo?!"

"I know everything."

"What curse?" Sejun butts in,

"The curse to never see color all his life again." 

Seungsik gasps, there was no way this was a guess or coincidence, this witch was _REAL_. 

"Y-Yeah, he can't see color but that's a curse?!"

"It is. Some old troubles his father got himself into resulted into that curse. Poor kid..."   
Seungsik eyes the witch, "Kid? He's most probably older than you."

"Don't be rude to me, kid. Or I wont tell you the cure."

"There's a cure...?"

"Yes. Apologise to me first, though." 

' _What a cocky little brat!'_  
"I'm sorry for being rude to you, please tell me the cure."   
If there was a way Seungwoo could see colors, Seungsik could do it to get closer to the boy!   
Seungsik could see him happier, too perhaps. 

"The curse will break slowly as he falls in love with someone." 

Seungsik halts, isn't this a win-win situation for him?  
He could make Seungwoo happy, see colors, loved, and be happy himself too. He forgets who he is, he forgets what his father could do to him if he finds out, he just grins happily,

"That's great-"

"But it will break properly when he makes love with the person he truly loves." 

Sejun chokes on air and gets a coughing fit, Seungsik goes ahead and rubs his back, cheeks a deep shade of red,   
"We going THAT far, Seungsik?!" He looks at Seungsik, half-terrified.   
Seungsik just pouts, averting gazes from both men in front of him as he flopped back into the hard wooden chair, "Doesn't everyone?" He says in a small voice.

The witch, Hanse, clears his throat to break the awkward tension in the room,

"Yes, everyone does. As far as I know, there are no other risks in this except the love-related ones. This will go well, I'm having positive vibes." 

Seungsik bit back the happy smile that threatened to break into his face,

"Then, let's get going, Sejun?"

"Sure..." 

"Thank you so much for your help!" Seungsik bows and exits the place, skipping happily and they take off their cloaks as the city starts to appear again. 

"Lets go~" 

"This is going to end well." Sejun reminded Seungsik who shivered and grinned in glee. "Yay!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this work and lools forward to the Vicfest!♡  
> @seungsiksbaby on twt <3


	4. Third

"What if he doesn't like me seeing him?" Seungsik asks Sejun as they are sat on the bus and ironically, the conductor was the same, too. 

"Where will you both be stopping?" He asked them 4 and Seungsik points to Subin, Sejun and Byungchan, replying "We will get off at where you picked me up from last time." 

Chan, the conductor raises in eyebrows in amusement, "Stop at the bench on the way, driver!" He calls out, moving away.   
And the 4 of them stick out like a sore thumb with their royal poise and faces, everyone knows them and the jewellery in Seungsik's fingers says a lot anyways-- the silver thin rings beautifully telling that he is indeed, rich. 

The sun is setting when they all stand up to get off, the four of them are covered mostly in the black coats, each of them being different in one way or another so they didn't blend into each other. 

Seungsik didn't stand up from his place during the whole ride and a little dizziness shakes his head as he grips the railings to get off, but then maybe its the iron-defeciency in him that makes him stumble a step and he almost falls, but a warm hold engulfs him suddenly. 

He recognizes the smell, its the same soft one Seungwoo's pillow covers had and he grabs the person's shoulders to get himself back on his feet, embarrassedly apologising,  
"M-My apologies."   
Seungwoo just pulls away, letting Seungsik walk down the last step while the rest get off, and he is way too surprised to see Seungsik so soon.  
 _Wasn't that goodbye last time?_

"Seungsik?" 

"Yeah! It is I, Seungsik! Again!" Seungsik giggles and Seungwoo finally looks away from how pretty Seungsik looked to the others with him, "And....you brought friends." 

"Yes, this is Byungchan, Sejun and Subin!" The bus driver waits because Sejun signs the conductor to do so.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Seungwoo." 

"We know." Sejun said, a creepy smile on his face and Seungwoo tilts his head in confusion, "Seungsik told you about me?" 

Seungsik nodded, clasping his hands, "Ofcourse I did!" 

Seungsik turns to Byungchan and Subin, "So um, you both go off to the hotel." Seungsik shoos them away, making Seungwoo laugh lightly. 

He wasn't sitting at the bench waiting for Seungsik. He always sat here, he loved this place. But seeing Seungsik suddenly made him feel happy in some kind of way he wasn't used to.   
"See you both soon." He said to the both that already sat back in their seats. 

  
The bus drives by and Seungwoo looks between Sejun and Seungsik, "So, would you like to walk back to my place?" 

Sejun pats his thighs, "God didn't give me these sexy thick thighs for nothing."

"Sejun." Seungsik said in a warning tone, and he loves the little laughs that come out of Seungwoo's mouth. 

"We will be there shortly, I promise." Seungwoo said and Sejun shakes his head understandably, "I don't mind at all."   
"I don't mind anything!" Said Seungsik.

  
"So, why are you here again? Not asking in a mean way- just, rich people in my house... Why all of a sudden?" Seungwoo asks as he turns the fire on and lets both boys sit on the couch comfortably,  
"I wanted to see you again." Seungsik said honestly, watching Seungwoo sit on the wooden table in front of Seungsik and Sejun, and the older gets flustered a little. 

"And I should've gotten you a birthday gift but I couldn't think of anything good enough." 

Seungwoo shakes head, "I don't really like gifts anyways." 

"Is there a place we could go?" Seungsik asked enthusiastically, and Seungwoo purses his lips thoughtfully, 

"I don't really know about that." 

"We can go the main market! Its near and it'll be fun, too." Sejun suggests and Seungwoo nods, he isn't used to going anywhere but he couldn't just reject Seungsik when he was looking so bright and happy, smiling like a ray of sunshine. 

"Sure, let's go." 

The night has turned dark and windy, blowing through the strands of Seungsik's hair as he walks through stalls and stalls of various things, from bags and shoes to shirts and wallets.   
And Sejun guessed it right, he felt like a third wheel because Seungsik was immersed in the fascinating things people could buy at such a small price and Seungwoo was too immersed in Seungsik. 

His eyes were stuck at the colorless Seungsik, seeing his eyes twinkle as the small lanterns that decorated the street and shone into them, and everytime him and Seungsik made eye-contact, he felt his stomach sink.

The market is beautiful for him who hasn't seen it in ages now, but Seungsik is more beautiful to him. 

"Look at these, Seungwoo!" Seungsik says, his finger pointing to the lined-up wallets in front of them, displaying on the flat wooden stall. 

"Yes?" Seungwoo looks at the wallets and they all look almost the same to him, varying slightly in shades of grey. "What color are they?"  
"Yellow." And Seungsik has kept it in his mind to not be suspicious even one bit about him knowing that Seungwoo has never seen colors. 

"Yellow feels like...the sun. Warm. _Gentle_." Seungsik explains as he picks one of the wallet up and examines it in his hand, he turns it around and his jaw drops, his eyes brighten up and he shows it to Seungwoo,   
"Look! It has a sunflower on it at the back!" 

Seungwoo smiles, "What colors are those, now?"   
"Brown in the middle and yellow petals."   
"Sounds nice."   
"How much for two?" Seungsik leans over to ask and the shopkeeper tells the price, which Seungsik whips out immediately and hands it over, admiring the wallets in his hand. 

He stretches his hand out slightly to hand it to Seungwoo who just looked down at Seungsik's hand, confused. 

"What do I do with this?" 

"What do you mean! Put your money in it, or your cards and stuff like that. What else do you do with a wallet?" 

Seungwoo chuckles, "I don't want it, though."

Seungsik pouts and puts on his best doe eyes, ones that made Seungwoo melt and swoon mentally, but he held himself back from doing it physically. And he keeps looking at Seungsik's face while his hand just takes the wallet and he puts it into the pocket of his trench coat for now. 

He loves the way Seungsik's face splits into a grin, eyes crinkling into the smile and Seungwoo feels like holding himself back is the toughest task on earth when the other is being this adorable. 

"Might need it someday." 

"Good change of mind."

' _On a side note, this can be dangerous if all he has to do is look at me like that to make me do anything he wants_ ' Seungwoo thinks, continuing to trail behind Seungsik to the end of the stalls, which was still a long way to go. 

"Oh, icecream!" Seungsik runs off saying that, making Seungwoo and Sejun speed up to catch up to him, and Seungwoo thinks that he looked just like a kid right now, so happy over something like icecream. 

_Weren't him and his sisters always so enthusiastic about icecream too?_

"What flavor do you like?" Seungsiks asks, gazing at the flavors in front of him, and the icecream man looks Seungsik up and down, "Mr.Kang?" 

Seungsik tenses and he turns his body to the shopkeeper so Seungwoo can't see the death glare he has, "Who?"

The shopkeeper, intimidated just nods, "My apologies, I mistook you as someone else." 

But Seungsik knew that by next morning, everyone would know he was walking through cheap markets.   
He just sighs and turns back to Seungwoo who shrugs his shoulders, "I don't remember my favorite."

"Sejun?" Seungsik glances at the youngest between them who rolls his eyes dramatically, "Thank God you remember I'm here! Vanilla."

"One vanilla and two chocolate icecreams, please." 

Seungwoo can't take his eyes off of Seungsik, everything the other does is just mesmerizing. He is so beautiful in everything he does.  
His eyes, his hands as he takes out more money and Seungwoo doesn't even know what money means to the world, living in the wild made him live free.   
But he has to pick up a job soon, he can't leech off nature for too long. 

And from the side, Seungsik still looks pretty. 

"Sejun, come and take yours!" Seungsik said so Sejun could come and take his icecream cone while Seungsik took his and Seungwoo does the same. 

"If you gentlemen don't mind, there is a stargazing event nearby at the hall down there in the woods. This is a card for further guidance on the event." 

Seungsik takes the card in his hand, Seungwoo moves in closer to read the card with him. 

"Its a dark green color, resembling that of the trees. Dark green is deep, cozy yet a little mysterious." The way Seungsik put color into words made Seungwoo feel warmer inside. 

"We can go there. Do you like stars?" Seungwoo asked him, and Seungsik nodded his head, "I love the stars." He looks at Seungwoo when he says that and their faces are close, so close that Seungwoo saw every little glitter reflecting in Seungsik's eyes,  
And Seungsik fell into a trance, forgetting how to breathe. 

The icecream spills onto Seungsik's hand who blinks abruptly to come back to the living world, and he licks the spilled icecream quickly, starting to pay attention to the icecream while his heart just beat a thousand miles per minute inside his ribcage and so did Seungwoo's. 

"This is tasty." Sejun interrupts them and Seungwoo agrees, "Yeah, its tasty. What color is chocolate, again?"   
"Brown! Brown is like the tree branches, strong but soft. Like hair!"   
"Hair...?"  
"Yeah, mine are brown. Yours are black." 

  
_Seungsik had pulled Sejun to the side, "You go to where the other three are, okay?"_   
_"Okay, geez. I dont wanna interrupt your stargazing date anyways."_   
_"Exactly. Go, go!"_

So now, it was _just_ him and Seungwoo side-by-side against the sheet sprawled over the grass. There were not many people there, just a few here and there and most of them were women.   
They had to stop at Seungwoo's place to grab the sheet so the grass doesn't just dig into their backs, mostly concerned for Seungsik's back since Seungwoo was positive he could bear anything and everything. 

There was atleast a 2-feet distance between them and the moon was bright in the cloudless sky, the wind a cold, refreshing air and they were thankful it wasn't snowing tonight and the previous snow had melted already. 

There were still remnants of snow, though and both of them were wearing 3 layers, enough to keep them warm. 

The stars twinkled, littering around and spreading through the sky, a few of them still hidden away. 

"They're beautiful, right?" Seungsik asked and Seungwoo hadn't even looked at the stars yet, he was too busy staring at Seungsik who looked so happy laying down and looking at the constellations.

"Yeah..." Seungwoo breathed, and Seungsik looks at him confused, "You alright?"  
"Yeah I'm alright." He looks at the stars now and oh, are they gorgeous. 

They make his colorless self feel better because they couldn't be different colors now, could they?

"What colors are they?" Seungwoo asked anyways, entertwining his fingers across his chest. 

"Purples, blues and pinks." 

"What? Aren't these just white?" 

Seungsik giggles, "No~ the sky behind them is just glistening and glittering so beautifully and colorfully."

"That must be pretty." 

"It is." 

They grow quiet for a minute, just spotting all the different stars and Seungwoo thinks this is the best time he has ever had in his life.  
Someone is talking to him, being nice to him even though they know he can't see colors, and maybe it could just be because Seungsik doesn't know Seungwoo is cursed with it.  
But Seungwoo believes Seungsik is so nice that he wouldn't mind knowing its a curse, either. 

"Thank you for tonight, Seungsik. Actually, thank you for everything. Spending time with me, helping me."

Seungsik takes in the older's side profile, the sleek nose and soft lips so kissable.   
' _Oh no, my heart_.' 

And the black eyes look back at him suddenly, so deep and swirling with emotions, mainly gratitude.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. I love spending time with you. You're nice, you're interesting, kind and you're my friend for just the friendship-- not the money or fame." 

Seungsik gulps as he continues, "--I appreciate that very much."

Seungwoo smiles at him, which the younger returns immediately, "Let's go home?" Seungwoo asks,   
"Sure. I'm kind of sleepy~"  
"Same bed, again?" Seungwoo chuckles as they sit up and Seungsik fixes his slightly ruffled hair, "Obviously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry guys, hanse and chan will have bigger roles ;) they aint side-characters


	5. Fourth

The next morning, Seungwoo wakes up first and he wonders if all rich people always sleep in late. His eyelashes flutter open and he looks to his side, at the boy sleeping beside him, looking normal as ever.   
Even though everything is monochrome, it feels so gentle.  
And warm.

" _Like yellow_." Seungwoo muttered to himself. 

Seungsik adjusts in his sleep, 

_'Is it normal to sleep on the same bed?'_ Seungwoo thinks, but he doesn't mind it and he just turns over to look at Seungsik better.   
His soft hair frame the sides of his face, and his skin seems to be just as soft, too. His eyes are closed, lashes resting on his undereyes and cheek squished against the pillow. 

He looks like an angel.

And Seungwoo feels a wave of warmth through him.

He sits up, not feeling well all of a sudden. It felt hot inside of him, and he gasps for air. Slowly calming down by himself but Seungsik is already awake and by his side, a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" 

Seungwoo nods, breathless.

' _That felt so long, even though it wasn't even a minute probably_.' 

"I'm fine. Just couldn't breathe for a moment." 

He looks at Seungsik, and the other just smiles at him, the enthralling eye-smile that makes Seungwoo smile back, and he adores the cute mess Seungsik's hair had become. 

' _How can someone look so beautiful first thing in the morning?'_

"Seungwoo?"   
"Y-Yeah. Sorry, I got lost in my head." Seungwoo looks at the clock on the wall, "There is still some time to sleep in, you can go back to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll prepare the breakfast."

"Sounds....great...." Seungsik is dozing off again, while sitting up and Seungwoo just gently pushes the other down onto the bed where Seungsik snuggles into the pillows and falls back asleep.

Seungwoo gets off the bed, this feels so domestic. _Just like they were already lovers._

But lord knows what will happen if the common folk found out the son of the wealthiest man in the entire of Korea slept on the same bed as a simple, poor man. 

Seungsik doesn't understand that yet. 

He dreams of butterflies, and a large field of sunflower, where him and Seungwoo are flopped down and are surrounded by large sunflowers. The sun a bright glow upon them and just as they lean in to hold each other in their embrace, he wakes up. 

First thing that welcomes him in the morning is a soft breeze through the open window and a smell coming from the kitchen. 

He follows the smell, thankfully not getting lost this time. 

"Do you want to wash up first, Seungsik?"   
Seungsik looks at who said that- Sejun. He has a smirk plastered on his face from where he is standing against the door frame and Seungsik grins at him, "Sure. Boil the water for me, will you?" He looks at Seungwoo next, the black straight hair and his back is turned to Seungsik as he takes the food out on plates carefully.

"Its already boiled, just come with me. I brought a change of clothes." 

"The breakfast is almost ready, so hurry up!" Seungwoo said. 

Seungwoo feels weird. He feels like he has a family all over again.   
But he has never even cooked for his family like this, so happily and freely. Without the weight of a thousand burdens on his shoulders. 

He smiles to himself, its scary but it feels good. Its scary because he doesn't know how long this will stay, for his family was with him since birth but still left him.

Isn't it unfair not to tell Seungsik about his curse?  
He should. He will. Today.   
Just so he can know if its okay to fall for Seungsik.  
Just so he knows, Seungsik is the right person. 

  
Seungsik changes into the off-white turtleneck and brown trenchcoat, and black pants.   
"How do I look?" He asks Sejun who smacks his shoulder playfully, "Cute~ I bet he has already fallen for you." 

Seungsik blushes, playing with his hair to hide his reddening cheeks.

"I sure hope so." 

Sejun's smile falters slightly, and he purses his lips, "Seungsik...do what you love. But, don't forget the consequences." 

Seungsik furrows his eyebrows, "I don't know. This is too good to think about anything." 

"I had to go back to the shopkeeper last night and paid him a handsome amount just to keep his mouth shut tight."

Seungsik sighs, "We'll see." 

  
When they walk out, everything is at the counter and Seungsik sits at the chair beside Seungwoo, leaving the opposite one for Sejun.

"Poached egg, wow." Sejun digs into the egg, and Seungwoo smiles to himself. 

"Its good." Seungsik compliments, stuffing his mouth with the tasty breakfast, "Thank you." Seungwoo thanks as he eats his own food.

"What will you be doing today?" Sejun asks,

"There isn't much to do in winters...I think I'll go to the library Seungwoo usually goes to." 

"Sure. Its a wonderful place." Seungwoo tells, and they eat the rest of the food in silence. 

' _Is the library a good place to tell about myself?'_  
 _'Any place is good if its with Seungsik.'_

  
Seungsik has never been to a library, even when his mother told him to go to the central library someday,  
" _Its a cozy place, you'll find lots of knowledge there._ "

Their shoes click against the wooden tiles, the library has a high roof and rows of stacked books in aisles.   
Seungwoo bows to greet the librarian and the woman seems to pause after seeing Seungsik behind him,  
"Mr.Kang... what are you doing here? How may we help you?" 

Seungsik clenches his jaw, "I'm just here with my friend. Be quiet."   
Seungwoo raises a questioning brow, _'Be quiet...?'_

The elderly woman gapes, "Seungwoo? Your friend? Does your father kn-"   
Seungsik grabs the edge of the table she sat behind, "I told you to _be quiet_. This is a private vacation, yes my father knows but don't make a scene." 

Seungwoo watches quietly, tapping Seungsik's shoulder, "Let's go?" 

"Yes." Seungsik follows behind him, craning his neck to look at the woman and he signs her _"money--shut up"_  
His message is simple, keep quiet about this. I'll pay you. 

Money can buy anything and everything.

Even a lie.

"What's the deal with all these 'Mr.Kang', and how does everyone knows you?" Seungwoo had his questions which Seungsik was ignoring, he was afraid Seungwoo will look at him differently knowing his father, and Seungsik's place too. 

Seungsik walks through the Sufism aisle, looking at all the books and he spots one he's been wanting to read, but its too high. 

"Get it for me, will you?" Seungsik tilts his head, pleading gaze and Seungwoo gulps,

"Answer me, Seungsik." 

' _Its almost like we're agruing.'_

"I've been wanting to read this one by Rumi."

"Rule 35, In this world, it is not similarities or regularities that take us a step forward, but blunt opposites. And all the opposites in the universe are present within each and every one of us." 

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Its got a lot to do with us if you think about it."

Seungsik just huffs and reaches on his tippy toes to grab the book on the higher shelf, trying very hard to reach it but it was too high.   
Seungwoo grabs the book and takes it out carefully handing it to Seungsik, "I want to tell you something." Seungwoo said breathily, and Seungsik avoids his eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

Seungwoo adjusts his trench coat-- the same black one he always wears and he shakes his head, 

"Not here. Let's sit down?" 

Seungsik nods and follows him to a large rectangular table, sitting beside Seungwoo and placing the book in front of them. 

"I'll tell you, but you have to tell me about yourself too. We don't know when we will meet again after next morning."

And Seungsik knew Seungwoo was right.  
He had no idea when he will get to be this close to Seungwoo again, see his handsome face so near to his own, be happy with the man he fell in love with.

Honestly, if you ask him why he loves Seungwoo, he wouldn't be able to answer.

What kind of a love is based on reasoning and excuses?  
Love is love.  
Don't make it complicated with reasons and explanations.

_Love cannot be explained, it can only be experienced._   
_Love cannot be explained, yet it explains all._

"Alright. Deal." Seungsik agrees and Seungwoo clears his throat, "Do you believe in curses?"   
Seungsik already knows, he does. And he won't lie about it. But he wants to hear it all from Seungwoo, too. 

"Yes, I do."

"Well, my inability to see colour...is because of a curse bestowed upon me by someone my father hurt in his past." 

"Oh..." 

"Yes. And, its a curse. _I'M_ cursed. Which is why...I lost a lot of people close to me." 

"I don't know why would they leave you, though." Seungsik said honestly, he didn't know people could be this mean.  
Or he knew, and he just turned a blind eye to it because he couldn't face these harsh realities. 

"Because I'm cursed. And its been 20 years since I've been cursed but- I'm not cured."

"I can help you cure."

Seungwoo hadn't looked at Seungsik yet but now he is, and he sees a determination behind Seungsik's dark eyes.  
 _Oh, how he wishes he could see color._

"But-"

"I know how to cure it."

"Huh? How?"

"I-- don't make fun of me but I went to a witch before I came back here again."

"And...?"

"And he told me all about the curse."

Seungwoo is bewildered, shocked.   
_'He knows. And he still came here? And he's still willing to help?' Wait, does it mean--"_

"And the cure, too?"

"Yes. That you will see color only when you fall in love." Seungsik lowers his voice to a whisper, leaning closer to talk to him. 

This can't be heard, no matter what. 

Seungwoo's heart thumps in his chest, and he nods his head, too afraid to speak because this was so overwhelming.   
Seungsik is so beautiful, and so endearing.  
How could he just agree to falling in love with Seungwoo, indirectly?

"And I'm not doing this out of sympathy, or whatever. I'm doing this because-- because...you're nice." 

Seungwoo feels himself tear up but he holds himself back for now,

"Yes." 

Seungsik moves back, his cheeks tinting pink lightly and cutely. 

"As for me...you probably don't know my father, Kang Sihyuk. He is the wealthiest politician in the whole country. The elections will be coming up soon, and everyone is looking forward to him winning and being elected as the President. Which is why they recognise me. But!"

Seungsik nibbles on his bottom lip, "He can't find out about any of this, at all! I will get in trouble if he does. He is so strict, ugh!" He groans and rests his head on the table, facing Seungwoo. 

"He absolutely cannot know about this! I even lied to him that I will be horse-riding and all that rich shit while I walked through the beautiful, large market and now I'm sitting in this pretty library."

The way Seungsik could talk for hours and hours, and Seungwoo could just listen to him endlessly was lovely.   
Seungwoo never looked away or made Seungsik feel like what he talked about was not important in any way,

"And if he finds out I'm friend with _YOU_? Gosh, I already know I'm being disowned." 

"No- don't say that." 

"Why not? Its true. That's how the rich are, Seungwoo! They disown whatever disobeys them. If a dog barks at them once, they disown them and even get them killed."

Seungwoo's eyes widen, ' _That far...?'_

"The world is ruthless. Merciless..." Seungsik sits back and leans in closer to Seungwoo, "Especially for lovers." Seungwoo's eyes flicker to Seungsik's lips for a second and back up,

"Y-You're right." 

' _Lovers_....' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof~ i got carried away with vicfest.  
> How is everyone doing !!!♡ make sure to stay hydrated and take lots of rest.🥰


	6. Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder, this story takes place in the 90's ♡

"So, you're wealthier than I expected." Seungwoo said, seating on his couch beside Seungsik and turning his body to the younger. 

"Well, yes. And with much more influence, too. I'm basically my father's heir. But I think my little brother will have to handle that for me..." 

Seungwoo looks at him, confused, "Why would that be?"

"I just dont think I'm cut out for that. I want to live this life, this carefree life. Work normally, pay taxes. I dont like leeching off of other's labour."

"Oh...I should probably start working, too. So I can buy myself good food sometime." 

"The year is just about to end...so make a New Year's Resolution about getting a good job!" Seungsik suggests, and he brought the book from earlier back here.   
He likes the atmosphere inside Seungwoo's house. Its like they're away from the whole world.

Hidden away from everything-- evil _or_ good. 

"New Year's? I've never made a resolution before though." 

"Really? I always make one. What about birthday gifts? Why don't you like presents?" 

"Because...I haven't recieved gifts in so long and I don't like recieving them." 

Seungsik frowns, inhaling before he speaks "Rule 38--  
It is never too late to ask yourself, “Am I ready to change the life I am living? Am I ready to change within?” Even if a single day in your life is the same as the day before, it surely is a pity. There is only one-way to be born into a new life: to die before death." 

Seungwoo looks at Seungsik, and his breath stops in his throat, ' _Has his shirt always been so light_?' He thinks at the way the cream looked kind-of colorful in a sense.  
But it could just be his brain playing jokes on him. 

"You sure put these rules into practical life." Seungwoo chuckles and Seungsik nodded, "Yes. Yes I do. In 40 rules, the entire way to live your life has been explained." 

Seungwoo thinks a little before he asks, he doesn't want to be reminded but its good to ask beforehand,  
"So...you'll be leaving at sunrise?" 

Seungsik nodded his head, opening up the book to read. This was something he didn't get to do back at home, this was something he could do relaxedly at here only.

With Seungwoo, only. 

Where he knew no one would come for him, tell him to put that book down and get back to paperwork. 

"What do you want to do tonight, then?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik nibbles on his bottom lip thoughtfully, "I just wanna talk to you. What about you?" 

Seungwoo smiles warmly, "I just want to listen to you." 

Seungsik's heart is jumping in his throat, he can hear the banging of his heart in his eardrums. That sentence had no reason being this cute, but it was. And Seungsik was adoring it. 

"Its going to snow tonight." Seungwoo switches the subject quickly, and Seungsik is half-relieved because he really didn't want to think about what Seungwoo said right now but he knew he was blushing right now like a teenage girl. 

A knock on the door interrupts them and Seungwoo goes to open the door, only to see Subin, Byungchan and Sejun standing there with wide eyes. 

"Seungsik, come with us quick." Sejun said.

Seungsik walks to the door and he looks up at Seungwoo confusedly first, and then at the boys, "But why...?" 

"Your father has sent guards to check on you, just come with us for an hour! Seungwoo, we promise to bring him back quick!" Sejun explained as briefly as he could, pulling on Seungsik's sweater sleeve and out the front door. 

"I'll be back, okay?" Seungsik calls out to Seungwoo with a smile and rushes off with the boys to the stables nearby, just to pretend he was horse-riding when he wasn't. 

He was with a man.  
He was enjoying himself there.

Why did everything have to be so complicated, why couldn't he just live his life without guards and on-lookers surrounding him. 

Seungwoo just sighs and flops down on the bed, even though he's been living alone all this time, suddenly everything felt so lonely.

He realizes he loves hearing Seungsik's voice echo through the walls, and just to reminisce the memories from yesterday, he pulls out the wallet Seungsik bought him from inside his coat.

He holds it in his hands and his eyebrows knit together in confusion, hair draping over his eyelids,

"Was it always so.....colorful?" He says to himself, the yellow looked much brighter than usual. He looks around the place and everything is normal; _monochrome_   
But the wallet is unmistakebly more yellow than anything in the whole room. 

It hits him-- _he's starting to see color._

"Already?" He chuckles bitterly, how easy it is for him to trust Seungsik and fall for him.   
But when its Seungsik, he didn't even realize all of this was a long process of trust, respect and emotions.   
Everything just came naturally,  
Like it was meant to be. 

"We apologise for causing you trouble." The guards apologise and Subin just flicks his wrist at them, "Its fine as long as you leave us alone now. Mr.Kang doesn't appreciate disturbance during his leisure days."   
The guards duo keep their head bowed in obedience, "You do know he has to stand up for elections when he returns?"   
They nod, "Then leave. And tell Father that Mr.Kang will be returning at evening tomorrow." 

Subin handles all that while Seungsik efficiently pretends to be very occupied in riding a white horse, one with long and silky hair laid on his nape and a strong body. He has no idea what the horse' name is or what the horse can do except running and jumping, but he makes it seem like he knows everything. 

He sees the guards out of sight and jumps off the high horse, "I'm going back." He takes off his helmet hurriedly, moving to take off the kneepads. "Goodness, wait a damn minute! Atleast let the guards leave!"  
"They did just now!" Seungsik hands the kneepads and helmet to the man at the stables, bowing to thank him as he struts out the place. 

"How do you know they aren't lurking around the corner somewhere, hiding to catch you?" 

Seungsik has gentle eyes, the softest gaze holding in them but when he gets mad-- its the scariest sight you could see. 

He just throws Sejun a glare, enough to make the underling take a few steps back in alarm. 

"Sorry, you go ahead." 

"Good." Seungsik is off with that. 

When he reaches back, taking up more than an hour by foot and he just knocks his knuckles against the cold, wooden door, "Seungwoo?"   
The snow had started piling up already, falling in little fluffy balls. 

The door opens and Seungwoo steps out holding a muffler and he's wearing the trench coat he always wears. 

"Are you going somewhere?" Seungsik asks out of curiousity and Seungwoo smiles at him, "Did everything go well?" 

Seungsik nodded, pursing his lips, "I feel like my father knows something already though, so lets just make the most out of tonight." 

Is that something friends tell each other?  
But even more, is the way Seungwoo wraps the muffler around Seungsik's neck, letting the warmth flush through Seungsik's skin-- is that the way friends do it? 

Why was every single glance they shared so intimate? 

Seungwoo closes the door behind himself, "Let's walk?" 

Seungsik thinks it over, and shakes his head.   
"No?" Seungwoo asks and instead of replying, Seungsik just ducked and with a playful grin on his lips, he cupped up a handful of snow from the ground and threw it onto Seungwoo's shoulder, fleeing right away.   
"Seungsik!" He heard Seungwoo chuckle and footsteps behind him,  
"Catch me if you can!" Seungsik ran, not too fast and he was thankful Seungwoo was matching his pace and being slower on purpose. 

  
Its a childish move, Seungwoo thinks so.   
But its never wrong to be childish in any manner if you're having fun with it.  
  
His legs are longer, and he could run faster than Seungsik most definitely, but he doesn't. He just aims the snowball at Seungsik's back.   
Seungsik gapes, jaw-dropping and he crouches down to make a larger snowball than before and Seungwoo catches up to him just to get the ball smashed into his cheek. 

And, the younger is off again. 

The trees are smaller around Seungwoo's house and Seungsik is barely running in circles, just to tire out Seungwoo who picks up a snowball in his own palm but he wanted payback for having his cheekbone frozen, so instead of throwing it, he drops to his knees--"Ouch"

Seungsik hears the rustling and the (very believable) 'Ouch' and he rushes to Seungwoo, sitting in front of him on the snow,

His hands hold Seungwoo's shoulders in worry, "What happened? Are you hurt?" 

Seungwoo doesn't reply, he scrunches his face to put the extra effect and picks up his hands that held snow in them and cups Seungsik's face. He laughs out at how Seungsik's face is framed in little snowflakes and the concern dissipates from Seungsik's expressions. 

"So we're playing dirty, huh?" 

Seungwoo shook his head, and pointed to his own chest, " _I'm_ playing dirty." 

Seungsik bites the inside of his cheek, and he nudges Seungwoo's rib with his finger, making him yelp and flinch, his eyes widen.  
"No way..." Seungwoo exclaims and Seungsik smirks, doing it again and again until Seungwoo was falling back and giggling profusely. 

Seungsik gets on top of him and Seungwoo's eyes are tearing up, "S-Stop, I'm s-sorry! I won't p-play di-irty aga-again!" He keeps laughing in between his words.

And Seungsik is enjoying the sight, the twinkly eyes and beautiful laugh Seungwoo has. He finally stops tickling Seungwoo, and Seungwoo is breathless, panting and smiling. 

He comes down from the high, back to his senses and Seungsik feels his chest tighten at how beautiful Seungwoo was. 

There's a comfortable silence between them, soft smiles on their lips and they're lost in each other's eyes. 

"Now we're even." Seungsik whispers, and his skin is brighter in Seungwoo's eyes. He sucks in a sharp breath, "Seungsik...I can-"   
His cold hand comes in contact with Seungsik's cheek, holding his face and Seungsik closes his eyes to lean further into the touch. 

"I'm starting to see your skin." 

Seungsik looks at him, confused. 

"What?" 

" _Nothing_. Its cold, let's go inside." 

Seungsik sits up, removing himself from on top of Seungwoo and he understood what Seungwoo said, _he could see the **color** in Seungsik's skin_.   
Which implied that Seungwoo has already, started the process of falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone stay safe ♡


	7. Sixth

They had taken off their coats, and Seungsik was left with his cream colored sweater with a white collared shirt underneath while Seungwoo was wearing his black turtleneck. 

Seungwoo re-heats the dinner Seungsik bought on his way back from the stables, the kimchi and rice sizzling in the pan as Seungwoo cooks them.   
Seungsik is standing, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching him.

Something about this was so domestic and it was almost like they both knew each other for so long. There's a small smile plastered on Seungsik's face, and he tells Seungwoo about Seoul, 

"The people there are meaner, actually. They only care about wealth. Atleast, the ones I've met are so." 

Seungwoo hums, setting up the counter as Seungsik helps him with that and taking out the food on the plates. 

  
They eat dinner, talking about things here and there and completely neglecting what Seungwoo said earlier about seeing Seungsik's skin.   
The quiet between them was always so peaceful, it never felt like those awkward, threatning silence in political meetings Seungsik attended.

  
The night dawned on both boys, midnight creeping up and they lay side by side on the single bed, shoulders touching and close proximity that made Seungsik's heart hammer. 

"I'm so tired." Seungwoo exhales, "I haven't done this much moving around for so many years."   
Seungsik looks at him, to his right, he could see the sleek nose and defined features Seungwoo held,   
"Well, I hope you get used to it soon." 

Seungwoo just nods before he's pulling up the duvet to their chins and they're dozing off to deep slumber with each other's presence.

Unlike last time, this morning they wake up with Seungwoo's head resting on Seungsik's bicep, as his arm was splayed under Seungwoo's face and the elder was almost cuddled into Seungsik's chest.  
Seungsik woke up first this time, but he continued laying still and pretending to be asleep, and he could hear Seungwoo's breathng -- a calm and steady pattern. 

He doesn't know how long he stays laid there, thoughts focused only on Seungwoo and how near he was to him right now.  
And then he feels Seungwoo stir in his sleep with a soft mumble, "Mhmm..." 

Seungsik keeps his eyes shut and he feels Seungwoo adjust around, look up at Seungsik and he waits for Seungwoo to shy and move away but instead his other arm is being held by Seungwoo and being spread over Seungwoo's waist, the palm dropping comfortably on his back.  
And Seungwoo just snuggles his head in Seungsik's chest, falling asleep again with the same patterned breathing.

Seungsik is afraid his heartbeat will give away the fact he's awake, especially in the eerie winter silence. 

And maybe he does that himself instead when his hand pushes Seungwoo further into himself on his own, and he hears Seungwoo sigh in his dreamy state.

_This is heaven, this is where happiness is for both of them._

  
But ofcourse someone has to come and ruin it and that someone has to be Lim Sejun pounding at the door loudly with his fists,   
"OPEN UP!!!"

Seungsik clicks his tongue in annoyance as Seungwoo sits up abruptly and his cheeks are tinted in the slightest when he goes to open the front door and greet Sejun with a messy bedhead and Seungsik goes into the washroom to wash himself up first.  
"Good morning! I came a little early so you can have breakfast, and drop us off." Sejun said with a dimply smile, Byungchan and Subin right behind him.

Seungwoo bows politely, welcoming them all inside and Byungchan nudges Subin with his elbow, signalling about how now that they can see Seungwoo clear in the daylight, he seems much more handsome than they thought. 

"What a warm place you have." Byungchan commented, flashing a double-dimpled grin, "Thank you..." said Seungwoo "Where's Seungsik?" Sejun asked, and Seungwoo shrugs, "He's probably in the shower." 

Byungchan and Subin sit on the sofa while Sejun helps around with Seungwoo in the kitchen with the breakfast, and Seungsik walks out a little while later with slightly wet hair and a freshly washed face,  
"You guys are early." Seungsik said.

"Yeah, so you can take your time to eat and then we can set off."

Seungsik agrees along, and he helps set the kimchi and rice on the counter since Seungwoo didn't have a dining table,   
Seungwoo and Seungsik hadn't looked at each other yet properly, too nervous and shy from what position they 'woke' up in earlier,

And when their hands brush against each other accidentally while laying up the plates, they freeze a little and their cheeks get heated, which makes the other 3 confused but ignore it.

"Sorry." Seungwoo said in a small voice,   
"It's okay. I didn't mind." That was definitely aimed at more than just the brushing of their hands and Seungsik always knows what to say to make Seungwoo feel reassured and the elder heaves a sigh, looking at Seungsik with a smile.  
Seungsik returns the smile, "Let's eat?"   
They all sit down to eat quietly, and once their stomachs are full and content, they get up to leave.

The walk to the bus stop was heavier than ever before, and once they're there, Sejun puts down Seungsik's luggage, waiting.

Seungsik feels a tug at his sleeve and he looks back at Seungwoo, "What happened?"

"Its unfair..." Seungwoo said, and Seungsik, concerned, asks him "What's unfair? Tell me..."

Seungwoo pouts, jutting out his bottom lip, "My house won't feel like home anymore." 

Seungsik grows sadder at that, but he boldly holds Seungwoo's hands in his, "I'm gonna come back."  
Seungwoo looks down at him with hopeful eyes, glistening brown,  
"Yeah?"   
Seungsik nods his head confidently, "Ofcourse I'm gonna come back." 

"When...?"

"One day."

Seungwoo is disappointed in the lack of context, and that expression is clear as day to Seungsik who squeezes his palms "And when that one day comes, you will live in a **_home_** again. Actually, scratch that. _WE_ will live, together, in a home." 

  
The wind is freezing cold but Seungsik feels so warmth, smiling bright like the sun at Seungwoo can't help but smile back, feeling hope fill himself to the brim,  
"I'll look forward to that."

Seungsik lets go of Seungwoo's hands to boop his nose with his finger, as they feel the bus zooming up to them.

Seungsik has the prettiest smile ever, and even without colors, it felt like a rainbow to Seungwoo who only barely remembers what a rainbow looked like.

The bus halts in front of them, and even though Seungsik is smiling, he's feeling vulnerable inside as he turns his neck to look back at Seungwoo,   
his feet walking up the bus stairs with his friends right behind his back.

He goes to sit on the window seat, grinning and waving his hand at Seungwoo who fondly smiles at Seungsik,  
"Keep the wallet with you!" Seungsik said, "Its our best memory together." 

Seungwoo chuckles, "Okay."

The doors shut and slowly the bus starts moving and Seungsik keeps waving, Seungwoo copying his movements and he starts walking beside Seungsik's window, still waving and grinning and he feels Seungsik's skin have so much color, and even a little less grey tint on his lips. 

His heart a marathon in his ribcage, and palm still waving, and they start throwing hearts at each other jokingly, with Seungwoo speeding up beside Seungsik, and Seungsik grips the window rails, "Be careful--" he ends with a giggle and Seungwoo is almost running now.  
Seungwoo is doing his best to keep up with the bus moving slow yet and he blows a final kiss at Seungsik who acts like he catches it and he puts the same palm at his heart, the vehicle speeding up out of sight. 

Seungwoo is left feeling emptier and he just watches the thing disappear from his eyes.

  
"Going back to my house without him feels so tiring."

  
The first thing Seungwoo did when he returns is go into his drawer and pull out the wallet. 

  
His hand shakes, trembling as soon as he does that, and he gasps in shock,  
"This....this-" he can't fathom words and he puts the wallet down on the top of the drawer to rub at his eyes and move away his hair,  
But the wallet doesn't change back to monochrome. 

It's _yellow_.  
And Seungwoo can see it's _yellow_. 

His breathing gets ragged and he drops on his knees, clutching the edge of his bed.   
His eyes tear up from the emotions and surprise,  
After so many years of not being able to see _any_ color,   
The vibrant and warm yellow wallet shone in front of him, and he picks it up again to turn it around and the back side fades into a white color, so that the yellow sunflower petals can look more prominent. 

Seungwoo's eyes leave a stray tear,

He doesn't know why but that stray tear begins the rolling down of tears down his as he sobs out Seungsik's name without realizing he did so.  
He cries, tears falling onto the wallet.

Seungwoo can feel his heart fill with warmth, a weight lift from his shoulder after crying.   
Again, how long has it been since he's cried? 

The overwhelming emotions made him cry at last, and he inhales deeply, blinking away the tears to once again, confirm,   
That he can see yellow.

Seungsik is back in his original attire of a white suit, a golden sash draped diagonally across his chest and white pants. The light and thin bracelets and earring decorating him as he sets out early evening with his father for the election promotions.

They move city to city, tiring and exhausting visits to the common folks and Seungsik watches his father feed the society lie after lie.

But that comes natural for people hungry for success-- and politicians are always hungry for that. 

Seungsik is afraid of himself, he feels like one day all these bottled up feelings of him-- bottled up feelings of **HATRED** and **ANGER** will burst out and he will be gone by his father. 

And now, Seungwoo was taking in everything in his house that was yellow. The lantern hanging in his washroom, the toothbrush, the books, the mug he drank hot chocolate in every night, too.  
All of them were yellow. 

He also remembers Seungsik handing him a phone number and telling him about how he's usually busy but at midnight, he's entirely free. 

The sun had set a few hours ago already and Seungwoo just waits, lonely and quiet in his living room.  
He misses Seungsik.  
And his friends too, but mostly Seungsik.  
The morning they all left, Seungwoo had the noisiest breakfast in a while. 

And he's more than glad for the memories.

Seungsik flops on his bed, sighing in exhaustion and wearing silk pink pyjamas he always wore to bed.  
His face squishes against his pillow as he goes into thoughts of Seungwoo and he suddenly longs for him.  
There is only one reason he didn't take Seungwoo's telephone number but instead gave his own to Seungwoo,   
He knew he would call Seungwoo every single chance he got if that happened. 

So all he can do is wait. 

  
His eyes are burning from being drowsy, and he misses Seungwoo even more when he spots the wallet placed on his glass table, just sitting there and reminding him of the littlest moments they spent together. 

_Rrring_ -

Seungsik doesn't let the telephone ring much before he's picking up quickly, "Hello, Kang household speaking." He said in a single breath. 

"Kang....household....?" 

"Seungwoo! I was waiting for your call!" He replies to the unsure voice from the other end, pressing the reciever against his ear, a smile evident in his voice. 

"Did you wait too long?" 

"Hmm~ just enough. Did you eat dinner yet?" 

He hears a little shuffle from the other end and a sigh accompanies afterwards, "I ate long ago. What about you?"

"I ate dinner a while ago, too. It was such a busy day, we had to go here and there, again and again. But what tired me more was my," he lowers his voice to a whisper, "my father and his lies. He lies a lot to the public about giving them rights and oppurtunities to flourish when I know really well he won't do that even if a sword is aimed at his throat." 

Seungwoo just listens, humming every so often in agreement so Seungsik knows he's listening.

"Your father...is he a bad man?" 

"I definitely think so. Ever since mom passed away, he became worse and worst.  
But, I dont wanna waste my time talking about him. Tell me about what you did today."

Seungwoo had waited all morning to tell Seungsik the good news,   
"I have something to tell you."

Seungsik sits up, leaning his back against the headboard, "Yeah?"

"I can see yellow."

"What?!" Seungsik gapes, voice growing louder and he grins largely, "No way! You're kidding, right?"

Seungwoo puts his telephone down on his bedside table, "I'm not. I can see it. I can see the wallet, and my toothbrush too."

"What about the sunflower?"

"Ofcourse, that too. Now that I can see yellow, we can go to the sunflower fields when you come next time." 

Seungsik feels his chest swell with happiness and he just giggles out, "Yes, _Yes_ , **_Yes_**! We can go to the sunflower fields with out wallets, and we can watch the butterflies. I- I'm so happy, Seungwoo."

Seungwoo breathes out, "Me too. It's so unbelievable that I started crying right away." 

"Aw~ don't cry anymore though. And right now its a little busy, but I'll let you know before I come." 

"It's okay. I can wait.  
I can wait for ages."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICTON COMEBACK LETS GO !!!   
> Is everyone taking care of themselves well? Stay hydrated, the weather's getting colder.🥰


	8. Seventh

Every night, Seungwoo and Seungsik would talk and talk for hours until one of them fell asleep on call and the other had to cut the call.

A week passes by with them just talking over the phone, and came the 7th night,   
Seungwoo spent everyday seeing more and more yellow things and spent his time around yellow things in particular. 

That left Seungsik surrounded by public every morning till midnight, spreading flyers, giving speeches to the public, watching his father manipulate everyone. It pained Seungwoo to listen to him over the phone, talk about how his father is an evil man, and that he hates being there.  
Seungwoo wished he could do something,

  
"I wish I could help you in some way..." he sighed, making Seungsik giggle lightly,   
"I'll come to Busan, and then you can do whatever you want to cheer me up!"  
Seungwoo smiles hearing that, the thought of having Seungsik around always made him happy,  
"Yeah? When are you coming, then?"  
"You miss me, don't you?"

Seungwoo grows silent, he doesn't know how to answer that, but the lonely silence makes it obvious for Seungsik, 

"I miss you a lot, actually. But, my father has around 4 more days to go around Seoul lastly. I'll come to you in about 5 days...?" Seungsik said unsurely, ignoring the fact that Seungwoo didn't answer his question -- he never wants Seungwoo to force himself to anything, "My father can have any change of plans and that's only why I'm not promising anything."

"Then, can you just not surprise me this time? I want to prepare a few things before you come." 

"Ahhh..." Seungsik whined, "What do you mean prepare a few things?! I don't want to put you through trouble." 

Seungwoo could hear his little sad tone that he always did, and he grinned at the cuteness Seungsik had,  
"Just a little food, nothing much."

"Okay, then! I'll tell you this time."

Its only that Seungwoo isn't used to speaking up so much about how he felt that he never really said it loud. But truth is, that he missed Seungsik too.  
He has fallen for Seungsik, his bright smile that stood out among a million people, his voice that got nasally when he got sad or frustrated, his hushed tone when someone walked outside his door so that he won't get caught, his littlest actions, his littlest words, everything felt endearing.

It was scary.  
But Seungwoo wasn't in the position to stop himself. 

All he could do was fall deeper, he couldn't imagine being separated from Seungsik. 

  
And so he waited another 4 lifeless days, just talking over the phone about how he has signed up in a cooking class nearby and he finally has something to spare his time with, while Seungsik was still on about the tiring days he's having.

  
But thankfully on the 5th night, Seungsik said in a glee tone, "I will set out early morning tomorrow for Busan."

That sentence made Seungwoo smile largely, his heart to thump in his chest from impatience and happiness, "Really?"

"Uh-huh. You can tell your cooking class teacher to let you off for a few days~"

 _'A few days....that sounds long enough with Seungsik_ '

"I'll tell her, surely. But you're coming...I'm really glad to hear that." His voice was much more monotone than he wanted it to be but Seungsik appreciated the effort so much, "I know you're really happy and so am I. Thank you for trying to put it into words for me, Seungwoo."  
Seungwoo felt his heart warm at the words, Seungsik really understood him.

"Or you can take me there the day after tomorrow and we can cook together?"

Seungwoo bites back his smile, (it didn't really work, Seungsik could hear his mischief through the attempt) "You think you can do that? Some stuff is really tough there, you know?"  
Seungsik huffs, slumping his shoulder in his lavender silk pyjamas, "You dare _underestimate_ me! I am an exceptional cook, its just my father doesn't let me do it..."  
Seungwoo is really, really tempted to coo and chuckle and his cuteness right now,

"Why doesn't he? You're an exceptional cook, no one shall come in your way?"   
Their words started being more and more like ancient poetry, "Because his _pea-sized_ brain thinks cooking makes one feminine."  
Seungwoo scoffs, "How so?"

"I don't know, really. He has weird thoughts. But, anyways, you have challenged me so now I'll have to show you my skills." 

"Yeah yeah, sure. The day after tomorrow only, though."

  
Later, when they're about hang up, Seungwoo makes a request,  
"Can you wear something yellow for me tomorrow?"

And he recieves a reply he wasn't prepared for,   
Seungsik's voice is a gentle tone, and he hangs up right after, leaving himself and Seungwoo-- both flustered with hearts pacing. 

_"I can do anything for you, Seungwoo."_

  
Seungsik wears a yellow round-neck tee, dark jeans and a dark overcoat on top of it all to hide away the bright choice of shirt he chose from his father and guard's eyes,

  
"Off to where?"

Seungsik gestures his chin towards Subin standing at the main gate, large and shiny wooden doors open apart at sunrise, as his father sat at the dining table, eating his breakfast.   
"Busan, with Subin. I told you we will be going there again for a few missions." 

"Hmm, I remember. Take a few guards with you." 

"We have Subin's guards with us, don't worry. I'll be back in a few days." 

His father just nods quietly, which is a little suspicious but Seungsik ignores and just sets out in the orange-tinted sky with Sejun by his side to the bus stop.  
Subin asks him about what his father said and Seungsik tells him that, along with how he was acting a bit weirdly.   
"Maybe its just your imagination? Don't worry about all that right now, you are going to Busan." 

Seungsik and him walk up the few stairs of the bus, going ahead to sit down in their seats.

"Yeah...I'm going home." 

That's what they promised, to live in a home whenever Seungsik returns.  
And home isn't just the name of four walls for Seungsik, its the name of Seungwoo.  
The feeling and warmth from Seungwoo.  
It's freezing in Busan, maybe even more than Seoul, and all he can long for is Seungwoo.  
Even if he's just beside him, he's warm. 

  
The ride comes to an end and he wonders how long did Seungwoo wait for him.   
Seungsik had fallen asleep, sometime along the way. The sun is hanging lowly in the sky now, but the clouds are covering it every now and then entirely, cold air blowing through the place.   
Seungsik and Subin get up, with their bags in the guards hands and Seungsik waves him, "Be safe! I'll call you from Seungwoo's telephone tonight."   
Subin's guards don't mind where Seungsik is going, they just need to obey their own master.

And so change the conductors with Chan taking place of the previous one and Subin smiles to himself,   
He really wanted to be friends with that man after seeing his polite smile last time.

  
The bus drives away faster than usual and Seungsik slings his giant bag over his shoulder, turning around to see Seungwoo standing behind him,   
And without thinking twice, Seungsik envelops him into his arms, leaning up on his tiptoes.  
He tightens his hands around Seungwoo's neck, inhaling the perfume Seungwoo wore. He didn't always wore perfumes but today was an exception, and Seungwoo kind of freezes in shock and surprise before his hands go around Seungsik's waist.

Seungsik sighs there, "I'm here!" He said cheerily, pulling away and Seungwoo's cheeks are slightly pink when he mutters, "I'm glad. Let's go." They sit on the bicycle, with Seungsik on the back, holding Seungwoo's trench coat,   
"So, where to?"

"Home first. I haven't eaten, yet." Seungwoo said and Seungsik makes an 'o' with his mouth, remembering that he didn't eat this morning either out of sheer happiness and excitement,  
"I'm hungry, too."  
"You better be! I cooked for both of us."

Just like Seungwoo said, he had cooked for both Seungsik and himself. Seungsik was just a little surprised to see the black bean noodles, steaming and laid out by Seungwoo in front of him, "These look really good." He complimented and dug into them right away, and Seungwoo sits opposite of him on the kitchen counter (as usual), watching Seungsik's reaction go from confused to blissed in a second,

"Oh! It's so tasty!" Seungwoo smiled sheepishly, "Thank you, I learnt it at my cooking class."   
"Nice, it tastes really good." Seungsik stuffed his mouth with large and larger bites of the noodles, and Seungwoo started eating himself.  
Black bean noodles are probably not the best choice for breakfast, but they eat to their heart's content. 

Their meal ends with an empty dish and two empty plates, Seungsik had eaten it all. He didn't know if he was that hungry or just really happy Seungwoo cooked for him and didn't want to let a single drop go to waste.

"You're a big eater..." Seungwoo said, gazing at the empty plate and Seungsik defensively raises his palm, "No~ I just liked the food very much. I'm usually very diet-conscious..."   
Seungwoo chuckled out loud at that, "Diet-conscious?! I guess my food just tasted that good." 

Seungsik snaps and points his finger at Seungwoo, "Bulls-eye!" 

They clean up the table, and wear their coats back again, "So, we're going somewhere?" Seungsik said when he saw Seungwoo pick up his wallet and put it in his pocket,   
Seungwoo cranes his neck to Seungsik, they're walking to the front door with Seungwoo in lead,  
"Didn't you say it yourself? We will go to the sunflower fields, with our wallets, and watch the butterflies?" 

Seungsik's taken aback, he didn't think Seungwoo would remember, and he just smiles, "I did, yeah."

"Well, we are going to take the carriage to there."

"Carriage?! I love carriages!" Seungsik said, putting on his shoes as Seungwoo did the same before they walked out, and Seungwoo takes his time to lock his house behind himself.

"I asked my teacher about it actually, and she told me the sunflower fields are about 15 minutes away from here on carriage."

"Sounds great. 15 minutes on a carriage with Seungwoo." Seungwoo shrugs at that, "Sounds pretty boring to me."  
"Not to me, though?" Seungsik threw back as they walk side by side to where the carriages were lined up, particles of snow littered all over them and their drivers standing beside their vehicles. 

"I like the white one!" Seungsik said, pointing to the one closest to them and Seungwoo nods his head. His hair has really grown a lot because now they're almost in his eyes, and he's wearing a black turtle neck and his trench coat.  
The horses are tied to the carriage's front, and the carriage Seungsik chose had a pair of black horses with shiny manes and skins.

Seungwoo talks to the carriage owner, while Seungsik eyes all the carriages behind Seungwoo. All of them were beautiful, different carvings into them, and some even had fancy golden linings,  
It was a good view after all.  
Way more refreshing than sitting in his flashy car and driving around Seoul's modern streets.

Seungwoo calls him over, already sat in the carriage and Seungsik hops there, getting on himself, gripping the sides of the door to do so. He falls lightly on the cushion seat, looking to his left to see Seungwoo smiling at him,  
"Ready?"   
"Yeah!"

Seungwoo tells the driver, "We're good to go." And he whips the horses.

They start moving slowly and Seungsik holds the side-rails to brace himself. The top of the carriage covers both of their frames, light brown cloth that protected them from having the snowflakes fall on them and Seungsik dusts off his hair to remove any snowflakes from them.  
"It's nice~" he said with a grin and Seungwoo only stares at him all the while.  
One thing he hated without Seungsik around was that he didn't quite remember his face in his head. 

So now he took all his time to memorize Seungsik's face now.

  
And its even more lovable that Seungsik wore yellow just like Seungwoo had asked him.

"It is really nice. Have you ever rode a carriage?" Seungsik asks him,  
"No, this is my first time."  
"Mines too! That means...."

He looks over to Seungwoo, shyly averting his eyes afterwards, "This is our first time enjoying something new together for the both of us." 

Seungwoo blushes a little himself, "Yeah..." he said, wandering away at how beautiful of a memory this would make.   
And Seungsik just smiles at his own words, "Have you ever been to a sunflower field, then?" 

Seungwoo shook his head no at that, too.  
"Nope. You?"

Seungsik rolls his eyes adorably, "As if my father would ever look at the world outside politics! But to answer your question, no I haven't either."

It's Seungwoo's turn to be cheesy, "Then, that'd be our second time to enjoy something new together for our first times." 

Seungsik gasps at that, "Look at you! All cheesy~"

Seungwoo laughs out, he loves when Seungsik is so expressive and cute with his words and actions,  
"I guess I'm learning too much from you?" 

Seungsik's eyes divert to Seungwoo's hair (who the man himself kept brushing out his eyes) and he uses his fingers to remove the strands a little,  
"Will you be able to see the sunflowers with these all over your eyes?" 

Seungwoo blinks softly, he didn't register the question actually-- Seungsik's fingers felt too soothing.   
And when he does, it really hits him that he will be in a place with so much yellow and it will be so much color for him after such a long time.

"I'll be fine. Should I put them to the side, though?" He says, brushing his fingers through and letting his bangs sweep to the right side of his face and Seungsik holds back his laugh, 

"No, no. That looks weird, try pushing them back!" Seungsik said back, and so Seungwoo did that and the hair fell messily in different directions,   
But Seungwoo's face was so much more visible and handsome that Seungsik forgot how to breathe and he just kept looking at Seungwoo blankly until Seungwoo spoke up, "What is it? Say something!"

"You, look....very handsome this way." Seungsik hides his face entirely behind his hands as soon as he says that and Seungwoo chuckles, "Why, thank you. That's a first time for me, too."  
Seungsik calms his heart by clearing his throat, "Definitely won't be the last."

They peek out the open spaces in their sides of the carriage, the yellow linings of the fields coming closer slowly.

Seungsik is the first one to get down, and he doesn't even see the view before him first, he runs to Seungwoo's side instead.  
Seungwoo is in shock, just staring in front of him, the stretch of yellow giant flowers, seeming endless.  
  


"I'll be back at sunset!" The man said and Seungsik bowed in gratitude, continuing to stick to Seungwoo's side.  
There is a little snacks shop, a drinks corner, and ofcourse a man going around carrying a polaroid camera. Otherwise, the place was pretty empty. 

And thankfully for once, no one looked at Seungsik with suspicious eyes,   
The people perhaps didn't recognize him.

Seungsik's hand slips down Seungwoo's arm to tug at his wrist, holding it in his own palm, "Come! Let's have a photo first." The snow has halted in the sky, and Seungwoo just can't take his eyes off of the yellow that surrounded him.  
The color just radiated so much happiness that Seungwoo had a grin glued on his face.  
Seungsik was already talking to the man with the polaroid camera, paying him and all.

He returns to Seungwoo, smiling up at him, eyes scrunched prettily, "Pose nicely, okay?"   
Seungwoo just nods, and Seungsik directs him to stand in a way the sunflowers are visible in infinite lines behind them,   
And Seungwoo places a gentle hand around Seungsik's shoulder.

Seungsik raises up a peace sign, bright and happy smile at the camera,   
The camera clicks and soon came out the photo.

Seungsik runs to the man, "Let me shake it, please please please!"   
The man just laughed and hands Seungsik the photo, walking away with that as Seungsik shakes it in his hand.  
Seungwoo walks off to the fields, standing in between all the flowers, large petals and bubbly warmth radiating off the sunflowers that faced the sun,  
Seungsik runs back to Seungwoo shortly after, "See! We look so good!" Seungsik said to Seungwoo who looks at the photo and smiles,

"Yeah, we do." 

  
The sun is more visible now and it shines golden on Seungwoo's pale skin, making Seungsik fall for him further, _deeper_.   
But before the atmosphere between them could get too sweet to handle, Seungsik runs off "Catch me if you can!~"

Seungwoo shakes his head, "This game again?" 

He follows where Seungsik is running, between tall stems of the flowers and Seungsik is faster today, actually fleeing and everytime Seungwoo thought he got him, he's off and hopping like a little rabit.  
Seungwoo decided to speed up and catch up to him, and Seungsik half-screams half-whined, "No! I don't wanna be caught~" he said through giggles before Seungwoo held him from behind tightly,

"Caught you." He said right beside his ear and turned (a very, _very_ flushed) Seungsik to face him, and he keeps his arms securely around Seungsik's waist so he doesn't run off again.

"You like making me chase you?" He said trying to sound angry but it only came out soft and Seungsik just bites his bottom lip, grinning like a little kid and nodding his head, "I do! Yes!" His breath ragged just slightly and  
He places his hands on Seungwoo's shoulders, and the space between them is very little, which makes Seungsik's eyes drop to Seungwoo's lips.  
Seeing that, Seungwoo did the same and Seungsik licks his lips without realizing.

Seungwoo looks back into Seungsik's eyes, and if he needed any confirmation, this was it because Seungsik had his eyes closed.

He inches closer only and Seungsik does the rest, tilting his own head and pressing his lips onto Seungwoo's. He keeps them there for a good 10 seconds only, trying to understand and focus on what's really going on,  
They're kissing.  
No reason, no questions.  
It feels like time has stopped, along with the air around them and all their heads can concentrate on is the feeling of having their lips on each other.  
The sensation of being in love, without saying it out loud.

And Seungwoo pulls back first, "My first kiss." He said, rubbing his nape and Seungsik snickers,   
"Mines too, but I'm flattered." He said before his hands leave from Seungwoo's shoulders to cup his face and press their lips against each other again. Their lips are parted this time, but still just barely there.  
It gives them immense glee though and they pull away with smiles on their face almost as bright as the sun and sunflowers surrounding them.

But its gone soon when Seungwoo's heart started racing unhealthily fast, and his breath got knocked out of him, almost as if someone was choking on him and he dropped on his knees. 

Seungsik falls to his side, holding his hand in his to keep him calm, "It'll be okay, you're gonna be okay..." he said and Seungwoo nods, feeling the high go over and he looks at Seungsik with concern,  
"What is this feeling, Seungsi-" he cuts himself off as he looks at Seungsik's lips.

"What's wrong?"

" _Your lips_ -" Seungwoo said, sitting up, perched on his knees and taking Seungsik's face in his hands,

"They're **pink**!" Seungwoo said with teary eyes,  
Seungsik's jaw drops and eyes widen, "No way!"   
Seungwoo blinks, rubs his eyes, "Yes way!" He said and Seungsik quickly looks through his jacket pockets for something, and he pulls out a small ABC's book, and opens up to an illustration of a piano that, for some reason, was pink.  
He shows it to Seungwoo, "Is it pink?!"  
"Yes!"

  
They both freeze, and Seungsik then suddenly flips the pages again, to another pink image of a pig, "Is this pink?"   
Seungwoo tilts his head to the side, "It's a lighter....pink...but it's pink! It's _color_!" Both of them turn silent, unprepared for this moment and just wondering how to cope, so instead they just chuckle out.  
It then comes to realization to Seungwoo, "Wait...the last time this happened was right before I found I can see yellow."   
Seungsik bit his lip as he thought, "Maybe its the sign before every color you start to see?" 

"I guess so." Seungwoo said, and the flowers are in large sizes around them, crowding them and Seungsik gets up, reaching his hand down for Seungwoo to grab and get up himself,   
"So now that we can see pink, what shall we put next in our bucket list?" Seungsik asks him with a blinding smile,   
One that makes Seungwoo's heart thump and run in his ribcage,  
"You decide this time." 

  
Its moments like this that feel unrealistic, everything is so happy and content.   
Home-like and it just keeps going on and on, the time between them is soft and loving, doesn't feel like much is happening yet so cherished.  
If this was someone else, the atmosphere would've been awkward after having their first kisses, but between them, everything was just as usual.

The evening sets, cold snow falling down now and the two of them were sat under one of the tree shades, protectng them from the snow.   
"It sucks that we weren't able to see the butterflies because of the snowfall..." Seungsik said, sulking.

"It's good. I can't see that many colors yet to enjoy that sight."  
They were sitting side by side, shoulders touching and Seungsik nods his head in agreement to that,  
It does make sense.  
"Plus we can come again anytime later. And maybe I can see more than just the sunflower petals."   
Seungsik sighs out, stretching his arms above his head and once he's done, he lays his head on Seungwoo's shoulder naturally.

"Yeah, and the butterflies are so colorful anyways. I don't wanna experience that without you." He said, exhaustion laced in his voice.  
Seungsik's words are always so soothing, and Seungwoo is always left wondering how someone can have so much influence on him.

"The sun's about to set, our carriage will come soon." Seungwoo reminds him, looking to his side to see Seungsik with his eyes shut and cheek squished against Seungwoo's shoulder.   
"Seungsik?" 

"...."

  
" _Seungsik_....?" 

  
Seungwoo heaves a sigh himself, thinking ' _I'll just wake him up when the carriage comes.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is really, really close to me because I have a huge storyline planned out for it xD   
> Sorry for the slow updates <3  
> If youre reading this, i love you, yoy matter a lot to me and im always here if you need someone to lean on.


	9. Eighth

Seungwoo had to wake up Seungsik to make him sit in the carriage as he slept yet again the whole way back home.   
Seungsik stood with his ear pressed against the telephone in Seungwoo's living room, talking to Subin. They just finished dinner and were now free for the entire night, and Seungwoo listened to Seungsik talk about while he sat on the couch, eyes fixed on Seungsik.

"Did you reach safely?" 

"Uh huh..."

"The conductor? Wow....you sure like him."

"Yeah yeah~ We returned home at sunset. Had dinner too. Did you eat?"

"That's good. I'll hang up now, stay safe."

"Goodnight, Subin."

  
He puts down the reciever, exhaling a sigh and flopping beside Seungwoo on the couch that dig in with his weight slightly. Seungwoo looks to where Seungsik is, gazing at the side of his face as Seungsik leans his head on the back of the couch, eyes closing.   
"I didn't even do anything today but I'm so tired."  
Seungwoo snaps out of his daze, "Do you want to sleep?"   
Seungsik opens his eyes and looks back at Seungwoo, taking away his breath for a second with how beautiful he is. 

"I wanna make a lot of memories with you, so not yet." He smiles at the end of his words gently,  
"Let's play some music?" Seungsik suggests, reaching his hand over to turn the radio on. He doesn't really give Seungwoo the chance to answer because he knows well enough Seungwoo would always agree to his ideas.

The radio starts with a simple buzzing sound, and Seungsik reaches further over to play around with the round switch and rotate it left to right to get the signals. 

The radio is a forbidden piece of wood in Seungwoo's place, he rarely touches it let alone play it. The silence in his house is eerie, and lonely. And its really what distinguishes his time with Seungsik because Seungsik's chatter and his tactics always fill up comfortable noise in the place.  
Seo Taiji and the boys starts playing on the radio, an upbeat music that Seungsik would listen to more often had he not been the son of the wealthiest man of Korea.

He turns back to Seungwoo, bopping his slowly to the beats and Seungwoo chuckled out at the adorable action.  
Seungsik sits up straighter, moving his body to the song now and Seungwoo copies him. He watches Seungsik lose himself in the song that wasn't fit to lose oneself into but Seungsik already had his eyes shut and hands raised in a manner of dancing along.

And Seungsik looks so cute, too. His fists held together as he gave whatever dance move he could while sitting down. 

Seungsik flutters his eyes open to look at Seungwoo who had been staring at Seungsik this whole time quietly.   
"You dance, too!" He said, and Seungwoo giggles, "Yeah, I am. You just can't see my amazing moves!"   
Seungsik can't help but laugh out, and they both start throwing random moves.

It was weird, and embarrassing if anyone else would've been there with them.  
Dancing while sitting to a Seo Taiji and the boys song,  
It ends soon, though.  
And Seungsik just pauses immediately, acting as if him and the song were connected.  
Both boys exchange looks among themselves, awaiting the next song to play but instead of a upbeat song this time, plays a slow ballad.

The song foreign to both of them, soft piano creating beats as a woman's voice sung some lyrics about love and Seungsik stands up, "Care to join me in a dance?" He said with his arm extended and Seungwoo raises a brow, intruiged.

"Why not?" He said, putting his hand in Seungsik's and Seungsik helps him stand on his feet.  
The younger guides Seungwoo's left hand on his waist, his own on Seungwoo's shoulder and their both free hands intertwined and once he's done, he grins brightly up at Seungwoo who flicks away his outgrown bangs to see Seungsik better.

Seungsik looks like an angel, staring up at Seungwoo, tinted lips and tinted cheeks because of the lack of distance between them and their fingers locked.  
Seungsik starts moving first, guiding along Seungwoo and ignoring every single time the elder stepped on his foot.

He held back every wince, Seungwoo was no light man trying to crush his toes.   
But Seungsik was too lost in Seungwoo's dark and mountainous eyes to feel anything else except pure adoration for the man. The music plays in the background, sweet and melancholic as both lovers get mesmerized in each other's eyes, figures moving slowly.  
And Seungsik's palm is _so_ warm, and gentle.   
Like the sunflower petals.

Seungwoo has a tight-lipped, happy smile on his face, looking so beautiful.  
How could Seungsik hold back from halting and raising himself on his tippy-toes to kiss the corner of Seungwoo's lips?  
And Seungwoo had closed his eyes, but the little peck wasn't enough so he lets go of Seungsik's hand and waist, and cups Seungsik's rounder face in his large hands to kiss him.

Seungsik melts right away, hands going around Seungwoo's back and eyelashes flat against his undereyes. Seungwoo tilts his head and Seungsik tries to stay stable on the edge of his toes.  
They pull away, and maybe its just that Seungwoo has fallen too much for Seungsik but he looks a thousand times more prettier than before to Seungwoo, with his eyes crinkled in glee and lips stretched in a smile.

Seungwoo gets embarrassed right away at his impatience to kiss Seungsik and he places his hand on the back of Seungsik's head to push his head into his chest and stop Seungsik from looking at his bright red face for too long. 

Seungsik just giggles out muffled against Seungwoo's chest, hugging him closer, and the music comes to a stop, changing to an upbeat one again.  
"The song isn't fit for hugging, Seungwoo." Seungsik said, a smile evidently heard in his voice and Seungwoo shook his head, "Every song is fit for hugging if you look at it that way." 

Seungsik lets go of him, "No~ this is a song to dance on!"  
"We can slow dance?" Seungwoo said, obviously teasing Seungsik, who shook his head back at Seungwoo, "No ~~ we can't! We have to do...rock dance!"  
"I have no idea what that is, but teach me?"  
"I'm not good at it, though?"  
"Well, I don't even know how to do it."  
"Hmm....fair enough!"

It's self-explanatory that Seungsik is now dozed off on the bed, again.   
He got tired from teaching Seungwoo how to do 'rock dance' which was basically just like a toddler trying to take his first steps but more energetic, and all Seungwoo did was watch him instead of actually learning it.

Seungsik was so enthusiastic about it too, jumping up and down on his feet in excitement, he was too thrilled.   
And Seungwoo felt his heartbeat quicken everytime their eyes looked into each other.

Seungsik wore a grey crew-neck, and didn't even change out of his pants because apparently he was ' _only laying down, Seungwoo ~ i'm not gonna sleep until you come back_ ' but here he was now, little snores brimmimg at his nose and soft hair laid on the pillow as he slept with the right side of his face mushed into it.  
Seungwoo has changed into his pyjamas, and he settles beside Seungsik on the bed, laying down comfortably.

' _Now that I think of it...isn't it really amazing how pretty he is?_ ' Seungwoo thinks, eyes tracing every inch of Seungsik's face from the uniquely-shaped nose, to his plush pink lips and soft cheekbones.   
Seungwoo can't believe it.  
Being alone, it's all really surprising because he has so much more to think of and it's a reality too hard to accept that Seungsik loves him.

Seungsik.... _ **loves**_ him.

His own thoughts make him smile proudly and he presses a soft kiss on Seungsik's forehead which makes him move just a little in his sleep but snuggle into Seungwoo right after with a small sigh,  
"Seung..woo..." he mutters and Seungwoo lets him bring themselves closer. He lays an arm over Seungsik's back, mind drifting away to brighter dreams.

  
Seungwoo bowed to his head chef Miss Eunji and Seungsik does the same, catching her by surprise at his sudden appearance.  
Surely she recognized him.  
"Mr.Kang...Seungwoo didn't tell me _you_ were his friend! I would've prepared something in advance." She bowed back and Seungsik raises his hands in defense, "No no, please! You are still the senior here, please don't bow to me. And I really wanted to cook with everyone so I'm glad he didn't tell you."

They had skipped dinner, slept in till evening and arrived an hour later, getting ready.   
Seungsik has changed into a lavender turtleneck and his large overcoat on top, and he scurries to Seungwoo's side.

"Well, then. Now that you both are here, let's start with the food. We will be making steamed buns today! It's a more popular dish in Japan, my friend introduced it to me and its okay if you all get it wrong first try....."

Seungsik listened intently and Seungwoo goes around to gather the ingredients Eunji told everyone to pick.   
He comes back with everything for the dough, and Seungsik helps him place everything on their counter, "Be careful-" he said calmly, and Seungwoo replies, "I am." Seungsik glances at the elder who pouted, "I wasn't scolding you." Seungsik said with a small smile and Seungwoo smiles back instantly, "Focus on the instructions! She doesn't repeat herself." 

Seungsik shakes his head, ' _Unbelievably cute_ ' he thought, turning his attention to Eunji.

Seungsik was arguably better than Seungwoo with his careful hands, but Seungwoo was more cleaner in this sense since Seungsik had flour splattered on his apron (he was given a spare one by Eunji while Seungwoo wore his usual black one) his fingers covered in flour as he tried to knead the dough.  
Seungwoo was halfway done with kneading the dough already, just putting it in a bowl to let it rise. 

And Seungsik lets out a huff time to time, whilst the rest of the members of the cooking class just spectate quietly. 

"Seungsik..." Seungwoo calls out but the latter is too busy imagining the dough as his father,

"Seungsik!"   
Seungsik looks this time, bottom lip protruded and eyes confused, "Yes?"  
"Want help?" 

Seungsik's eyes turn doe and he nods his head, "Yes, please. My fingers are stuck in the dough." 

Seungwoo chuckles, and sprinkles some flour on Seungsik's fingers which immediately dries out the flour and voila! Hands freedom! 

"Woah...I almost started crying because my fingers couldn't come out," he looks at Seungwoo with twinkling, colorless eyes, "Thank you, Seungwoo!" 

They proceed to fry the filling and then make the steamed buns as Seungwoo and Seungsik work side by side in everything, and as Seungsik said, he _is_ an exceptional chef and he handled the rest of the recipe on his own.

Seungwoo stood, leaning against the counter as the buns steamed in the steamer, "So you _are_ a good chef."  
"You will know that better when you taste the buns!" Seungsik said with a wink, and Seungwoo just purses his lips in amusement, "Yeah? What if I don't like them?"  
"You will. You're gonna love them! You-You'll even fall for me, that's how tasty they are."  
Seungwoo watches him say that, and he leans in closer to Seungsik to say lowly, "Who said I've yet to fall for you?"

Seungsik freezes, and snaps his head to Seungwoo, "What did you say!" Seungwoo ignores him playfully, stretching out his limbs with a "Ah! The buns are done!"  
"Seungwoo! What did you just say~" he sing-songs, clinging to Seungwoo's jacket.

But Seungwoo has already moved away with a smug smirk on his face, and acting busy with the steamed buns, whilst Seungsik clung to him, "That was sweet, you know?!" Seungsik said, eyes holding little stars up at Seungwoo, hands clutching his clothed bicep.   
Seungwoo's ears turn red, peeking out of the hair and Seungsik just giggles more seeing that.

Its a weird sight for everyone in the cooking classes, because Seungwoo has always been non-chalant and reserved. The type to just stay quiet and observe everyone, the kind of person that seems monochrome even with just his existence.

But right now, it looked like little colors were popping everywhere around him with Seungsik being the one to create those hues.

Seungwoo picks up a steamed bun with his chopsticks and prods it at Seungsik's lips to shut him up, "Tell me how it tastes."

Seungsik quickly stuffs a large bite of the bun in his mouth, huffing and blowing to cool it down,   
"Ish too hosh!" _(Its too hot_ is what he meant to say)   
Seungwoo smiles at him fondly, waiting for the latter to calm down and give his review,  
"It's so good ~" Seungsik said with stuffed cheeks and a thumbs up to Seungwoo.   
"Cute." Seungwoo said, continuing to taste a bun himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work makes me so, so soft !!


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW // mention of death  
> but nothing big (....yet)

The day strikes dawn, Seungwoo and Seungsik are sat outside the house, chairs borrowed from the cooking class and Seungwoo is tying up the leftover buns in lunch boxes to eat later.  
"Seungwoo?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever tried archery?" 

Seungwoo snickers out, "I have barely seen the outside world, Seungsik." 

"Then, do you wanna come with me?"   
Seungsik doesn't really think before his offers, knowing that news spreads like wildfire.  
Knowing he could end up dead.

 _'Just like mother...'_ he thinks, drifting to small memories of the past and Seungwoo's voice pulls him back out, "To archery?"  
"Yeah. We can do it together. I'll teach you."   
The words are so soft and soothing, 'I'll teach you'  
Something Seungwoo isn't used to hearing,   
He just isn't used to being deemed important.  
But every single word and action of Seungsik's told him he's so important to the latter.

"I can try, yeah." 

So, stood both of them, bows in their hands and arrows hung on their backs as they stood side by side, a target for each of them in front of them, around 7 metres away. 

Seungsik shows Seungwoo first, how to put the arrow through the bow, how to aim correctly and he watches Seungwoo go first. The strings pushed to his face, an eye shut as he focused on the arrowhead. Seunhsik watches the arrow zoom, and hit the outer white circle, scoring a 7 and his mouth drops,  
"Not a miss on the first ever try!" He says with a grin, and nudges Seungwoo's shoulder teasingly.  
"That's good?" Seungwoo asks innocently, making Seungsik nod his head furiously, "Hell yeah!"

"I guess I did good!" Seungwoo said with a smile on his own face, and Seungsik goes next, hitting bulls-eye with his practise since forever and he smirks at Seungwoo like a kid, "See that?!"  
"Yeah. You're cool, Seungsik." Seungsik blushes at the compliment, "Okay, your turn!"

They took turns among themselves until the sky gets clouded with massive dark clouds, and Seungsik feels a droplet fall on his cheek.   
Coincidentally, one drops on Seungwoo too and they snap their heads towards each other with wide eyes,  
"You felt that, too?!" Seungwoo asks, and they look up at the sky as the drops slowly start to fall more and the staff quickly comes to take the bows and arrows away as both of them put on their coats. 

They've been walking the town all morning, not using any means of transport and now that its raining, they're sure to find nothing to go back home in as they fled the archery training centre.

"Mr.Kang, do you need any help?" The man at the entrance asks but Seungsik had his hand inbetween Seungwoo's, too much in a rush to reply and he just waves his left (and free) hand at the man dismissively, "No, thank you, Sir!"

Seungwoo chuckles, shivering a little and now the rain came down heavily, large and thick drops that hit their heads a little too hard. They run through the streets, hands clasped together tightly and Seungsik takes a moment to intertwine their fingers together.  
The running takes them to the forest area, closer to Seungwoo's home but Seungwoo stops them abruptly.

He's the one leading Seungsik so when he stops, Seungsik stops too, drenched hair and he flicks away the hair from his face, eyes barely open as he smiles up at Seungwoo. There's a tremble in his voice as he asks, "What's wrong? We're almost home."   
Seungwoo can't _breathe_ , his inner romantic wanted to savour this memory-  
Seungsik looks **_ethereal_**.   
And this was a moment he wanted to cherish with how raw and meaningful it was in the most romantic way, but Seungsik was unaware of Seungwoo's intentions.

  
He takes a large breath in, just staring at every inch of Seungsik's beautiful face. And the younger's freezing hand comes in contact with his cheek, "Seungwoo? Are you alright?" 

Seungwoo gulps down, "You're too beautiful." He said mindlessly and Seungsik shakes his head at him, the concern dissipating from his face.   
"You worried me." He said, hitting Seungwoo's shoulder lightly and Seungwoo's face is not really visible through his hair all in his eyes and dark lips slowly curving into a smile.

Seungsik pushes the hair out of his eyes, and with a hand on Seungwoo's nape, he pulls down the taller to press their lips together-- wet and icy mouths coming together to melt warmly.

Seungwoo smiles into the kiss, holding Seungsik's waist and bringing him closer to his own body,  
Their soaked bodies come in contact, making Seungsik shiver and Seungwoo pulls away just to see Seungsik and his absolutely gorgeous over-the-moon smile.

He locks their lips together shortly after though, and Seungsik wraps his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and the rain seeps through the tree leaves and down onto them again.

They detach their mouths, laughing out at each other's drenched state as they continue the way back home.

There are lesser words between them, just moments of peace and bliss. The silences between them are always a soft noise. And maybe that's just how love is supposed to be--making you feel alive and letting you feel happy.

The moment they're inside Seungwoo's place, they scurry to the washroom, leaving wet trails behind on the floor. "You can go first." Seungsik said, stepping inside the washroom and taking off the overcoat first.   
"Or we can wash off together." 

Seungsik looks at him with a brow raised, "Getting bold, are we?" 

Seungwoo shrugs his shoulders, moving to where Seungsik stood, "If you want to. Or we can just wash off and go to bed together, all warm and cozy."   
Seungsik's cheek heat up through the overall cold his body had right now and he complies, "Let's do it together, then." 

  
He knew he wasn't ready for the larger steps yet, so he strips off his turtleneck, leaving his wet hair even more messy and looking like a puppy that fell in a bathtub,  
"Its the same thing you have, anyways." Seungsik said, trying to sound nonchalant while his heart hammered in his chest at the thought of seeing Seungwoo bare.

He keeps on the wet boxers, turning around to see Seungwoo entirely nude and already turning on the stove to warm up the tub of water he had. And Seungsik freezes, eyes on Seungwoo's slim, yet toned body-- the pale skin, the bony shoulders, the back where his spine was prominent, down to his calves and feet.   
Seungwoo was....more beautiful than Seungsik thougut.

"Are you going to take _those_ off or keep staring at me?" Seungwoo said with a smile in his voice and Seungsik shudders from the cold suddenly creeping up on him,  
"I-I will take them off, yes." 

Even though Seungwoo's actions show that he wouldn't care if Seungsik saw his dick, Seungsik still doesn't even let his eyes flicker downwards. The water heats up quickly, and Seungsik walks over to Seungwoo, entirely bare himself too. And Seungwoo fills up the small bucket with water, turning to the younger and pouring it all on him. The water is strikingly hot against his skin, compared to the freezing cold from the rain and Seungsik sighs out, pushing back his hair.   
He waits for the second splash, but gets nothing, making him open his eyes and look at Seungwoo who was staring down at him too fondly,

"What...?" Seungsik asks shyly. "You know I can see pink, right?"   
Seungsik nods his head, not understanding what Seungwoo meant with that and then comes the next pour of water on him, this time more on his torso and lower body.  
"Well, I can see your pink cheeks right now." Seungwoo says and Seungsik attempts to hide his face behind his large hands, "Please...."   
Seungwoo can't help but chuckle.

Seungsik can be so endearing sometimes.  
Or, most of the time. 

They flop in Seungwoo's bed, clothed in double layers and Seungwoo shuts off the lamp, facing Seungsik as he lays on his side.  
And Seungsik is on his stomach, chin leaned on his arm as he starts, "You know, I'm scared." Seungsik finds it so easy to just talk about anything with Seungwoo, he listens well and understands him. He truly is meant for him, with the way he smiles and nods for Seungsik all the time, ready for whatever Seungsik gives him. It amazes Seungsik how big of a heart Seungwoo had.

  
Seungwoo furrows his eyebrows, "Scared? Of what?"   
"Of my father," Seungsik averts his eyes from the roof to Seungwoo, "Can I tell you how my mother died?" He asks, a little low of a voice.

Seungwoo pouts slightly, "Only if you want to, then sure."  
"I do want to tell you. Because, only then it will explain why I'm afraid.  
My mother....she got married to my father whem she was 16, and had me at 17 only. That's not really a sensible age, and she didn't love him anyways. He was abusive, always has been. He would hit her, make her feel useless. And so, understandably, she fell in love...with a commoner; A guy who drove carriages."

Seungwoo listened intently, just taking all the info in. This was important, and Seungsik deemed him important to tell him such personal things. 

"Ofcourse, that got her in trouble. My father got furious why she fell in love with another man but honestly, if my husband treated me like my father treated my mother, I'd fall in love with someone else too! Well, he announced them both to be punished...I don't know if you'd agree but it was the worst punishment ever for lovers. She was..." he looks at Seungwoo, with wide eyes, "beheaded. In front of her love. And he comitted suicide a few days later, he couldn't bear the loss." 

Seungwoo is shocked to hear how cruel people can be.  
Seungsik's smile never showed what he's gone through.  
And that's something human are often capable of, to smile and hide away every pain bestowed upon them.

Seungwoo spread out his arm, beckoning Seungsik to lay on it and the younger does exactly that in a heartbeat. He places his head on Seungwoo's bicep, and Seungwoo pulls him closer to himself until he could smell the soap from their bath, and just the usual, home-like scent from Seungwoo.  
"We will be okay. And if anything ever happens to you, I'm not letting you go alone." Seungwoo had kept his love locked deep inside him all this time, and after all this time he can finally let it all out and shower Seungsik with it.  
And Seungsik deserves it, too. 

Seungsik looks up from Seungwoo's chest, putting a finger on his lips suddenly, "Don't joke about such things,"  
Seungwoo holds his wrist, removing Seungsik's hand from his mouth, "I'm serious,"   
His eyes are sincere and solemn as he gazes into Seungsik's glittery eyes, and kisses the back of his hand gently, making the younger's heart race and breath shaken,

"We will always be together. Here, there, everywhere. I'm never letting you go." 

Seungsik's eyes well up with tears at how loved he felt, he could merely believe this moment was real, and he reaches up to peck Seungwoo's lips, and in return, Seungwoo prolongs the kiss with a hand on Seungsik's nape. Their mouths connect sweetly, moving against each other with soft smacks.

They pull away, out of breath, and Seungsik flutters his eyes open to see Seungwoo, but the moment is interrupted by the older getting out of breath.

He sits up, and takes in larger breaths and Seungsik is right by his side, so he doesn't panic like previous times. His hand is tightly in Seungsik's as the feeling dies down slowly, yet much easier than evet before.

"Do you feel okay?" Seungsik asks and Seungwoo nods in response, looking up and around to see what's different, and sees outside the window-- the dark blue night sky, enlightened by the moon.  
"What color is it?"   
"Blue." Seungwoo says with a grin, and Seungsik copies the bright smile, "Blue?! We can go see the beach? Or the sky? We can swim, too!"

Seungwoo just nods with overflowimg enthusiasm and he cups Seungsik's cheek to press a soft kiss onto his cheek, "Yes, Yes! We can go everywhere you want." and it makes the younger shy away and blush into Seungwoo's shoulder.

  
The telephone rings from Seungwoo's living room and Seungsik unwraps himself from Seungwoo so he can go and see who it is.

Seungwoo's head peaks out from the doorway, "It's your friend, Seungsik!"  
Seungsik gets out of the bed, pacing to the telephone and he holds the reciever to his ear, "Yes?"

"Seungsik?" Sejun's voice came from the other side,

"Yeah?"

"Where are you, don't you know next morning we have the last day before the voting counts starts?! Your father was about to set out for Busan just now if not for me!"

"What?! Why? But he- he's the one who allowed me!"

"Not for so long, Seungsik! Imagine what would have happened if he came to Busan and saw you!"

"I-I'm sorry. I thought he allowed me? So I, just, I didn't really....I'll set out early morning with the first bus." 

Seungwoo gets concerned hearing that, he doesn't want to let go of Seungsik,

"You better. We need you here. Do not waste a second, please. For yourself, and for Seungwoo. You know your father very well." Sejun's voice sounded serious, and it showed that this wasn't a light matter. 

"I won't. I promise."   
Seungsik puts down the reciever, dejected and expressions sad. "What's wrong, Seungsik?"   
Seungsik doesn't know how to tell him, he just said they'll go and see the sky together and now he has to go. He just stood silent, but then Seungwoo is tugging at his wrist,   
" _Love_ , what's wrong?"   
The nickname makes Seungsik melt and he falls onto Seungwoo's chest, hugging him close and mumbling, "I- I have the election's votes counting coming up after next morning," 

Seungwoo soothingly runs his hand through Seungsik's hair, hugging him back, "And?"  
"And my father wants me back in Seoul. He was almost about to come to Busan if Sejun didn't stop him..."

"Then you have to go, right?" 

Seungsik nods his head,   
"But you'll come back, won't you?" 

Seungsik leans back and nods his head again, "I will."

"Then, why are you sad? Let's get some sleep before sunrise, come on."

Seungsik agrees with him, smiling slightly. His heart screamed at him about how much it hurts to leave Seungwoo, but he had to. 

  
If anyone was to ask Seungwoo if he could believe that the stranger he met on the cold, bus-stop bench would end up falling for him and so will he, he would just laugh at them bitterly and ignore them.   
It still sounds unbelievable because not only is Seungsik the warmest, sweetest angel ever, but he is also a high-level person with all the riches he has.  
Someone with all the riches of the world wouldn't need love- and from a commoner? The same commoners who the rich call 'filthy' and 'animal'?

But Seungsik is that much of an angel that he never actually called anyone such names.

And he took the initiative for Seungwoo, too.  
Which leads us to Seungwoo right now, holding Seungsik to his chest, and eyes staring into the ceiling as he thinks about how he will take the initiative for every little thing from now on between both of them.  
For Seungsik had done more than enough, and love works both ways, so Seungwoo promises himself that he will do everything he can to learn to love more openly. 

If Seungsik doesn't care that him and Seungwoo have drastic differences, then Seungwoo shouldn't either. 

_To love, and to be loved from now on only._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite a few people recognized me in vicfest ;-; you all are so smart....  
> how is everyone doing! how are my lovely ghost-readers doing😂❤  
> everyone stay safe, always.   
> and so will i.


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fruit of patience, is tasty.  
> So marvellous and worth the wait.

After breakfast, they stepped out of Seungwoo's place carefully, the water had already frozen up and the sky was clouded with large clouds, yet blue and beautiful as Seungwoo gets mesmerized by the view.

The crystal blue sky, the rough gusts of wind and Seungsik, wrapped up in his coat and muffler. His nose, cheeks and lips pink from the cold. 

"Its beautiful." Seungwoo said, taking in the wide and beautiful sky. "Yeah? It's more beautiful in the evening. Make sure you enjoy that! And then I'll call you and you can tell me about it." Seungsik says. Seungwoo faces him, "Sounds good." 

The moment the bus drives away, with Seungsik waving off at Seungwoo, smiling from ear-to-ear, Seungwoo feels more emptier than ever before.   
He pushes the feeling down with large heaps of hope, thinking ' _He will come back soon. Seungsik will come to me soon._ '  
Its the hope in these heart-wrenching times that keeps Seungwoo feeling still alive, even though the moment Seungsik goes out of sight, is the exact moment Seungwoo feels himself turn monochrome.  
Seungsik is the color in his life.

Seungsik enters the mansion carefully, small steps as he hands his coat to the slave that stood, awaiting. The day is still fresh, the evening sun standing lonely in the sky and the mansion's large glass windows let the sunlight hit the crystal floor, making everything look a thousand times prettier.   
"Kang Seungsik, I wasn't expecting you to be so careless." 

Seungsik takes a deep breath, feeling the similar shaky feeling rise up in his throat everytime he talked to his father, "Father, I did ask you beforehand and- I was just about to set out-"

"You were? Are you sure? Where were you to forget all about the elections?!"   
Seungsik opens his mouth to speak, "It wa-"  
But he gets cut off, "Tell me, Kang Seungsik. Where do you spend your nights?" His father's eyes seemed more stern than ever before, and it was expectable since Seungsik was never careless as the elder sibling before elections, especially.  
"I had to spend it at an inn because it was raining heavily, you- you can see the newspaper, Father. It was pouring immensely!" 

"I see. Go to your room and get changed right away, we have to go see the people today." 

Seungsik bows and goes up the stairs to his room, hearing his father say in the distance "That son of a bitch Jinhyuk is working his ass off to get the commoners on his side. I won't let that happen." 

And Seungsik can't help the burdening feeling on his chest to arise hearing his father again and knowing he's back in the hell-hole of his world.   
His heaven is Seungwoo, wherever Seungwoo is. 

Seungsik can't show it at all, even as a mistake, he can't but the vote counts showed more votes for the opposition and it made Seungsik feel glad it wasn't his father winning.

Jinhyuk was no nice man, but a lot better than his father. 

And all Seungsik could do was watch him manipulate the people while calling them names behind their backs. 

He can't wait to run off to his room and call Seungwoo, ask about what he did today and how many blue, yellow and pink things he saw.   
He wanted to hear Seungwoo's voice, listen to his peaceful voice talk to him for as long as he wants to, drown into every octave of his little tales until Seungwoo's voice rings in his ear, "Seungsik? Are you still listening?" 

Being apart from each other is the biggest challenge out of it all. 

"And, I promise! On the life of my mother, my ancestors and everyone who led this country before me! That I will win, and give you the life _you_ want-" Seungsik watches his father spit lie after lie, mind and heart drifted away to memories of Seungwoo already.

He has to hold himself back.  
He has to endure.

Because at the end of this painful distance, is the juicy fruit of patience. Melting into Seungsik's hands, and dripping on his lips in the form of Seungwoo, awaits the fruit of all his endurance.  
So he just sighs out, and smiles at everyone like he always does, a promising smile that lifts hopes in people's hearts when he knows well enough he can't do much for them.

"So, how long does it take for the results to come out?" Seungwoo asked, and Seungsik is laid on his stomach, "Around a day or two for Seoul. I'm- its exhausting! And just being around _him_ is so overwhelming, geez."  
He hears Seungwoo chuckle from the other end, "It's okay. You're gonna make it through, and then you can come to Busan for a longer time..." he trails off, maybe a little nervous for asking something like that indirectly.  
Maybe he's being ungrateful for Seungsik. 

But Seungsik is as gentle as always when he replies, and Seungwoo is reminded that perhaps no one loves him more than Seungsik does but that's a surprising thought and he isn't in the mindset to accept such things without crying,

"I will, Seungwoo. Don't you worry. Remember there's always sweetness at the end of every pain. I'll be home soon." He clears his throat, asking "How did you spend your day?"

"I watched the sky like you told me to. And indeed, it was gorgeous in the evening. And at sunset, the sky was a mix of pink, yellow and blue, it looked gorgeous. I really wish I could see that with you some time. The birds were around me, and it all felt so surreal. I-I couldn't believe I could see all those colors," its hard to not cry as he registers his words, he really can see color now even if its just 3 simple colors out of the endless hues of this universe. 

"Thank you, Seungsik." 

"Don't thank me, Seungwoo. You accepted my love, so this isn't all on me. You did great on your part, and we did even greater together." 

"You're right, yeah..."

  
Seungsik is the comfort person in a lot of people's lives but he puts way too much effort in comforting Seungwoo, because he knows Seungwoo is so, fragile and he needs all the appreciation and assurance in the world.  
He won't admit but he needs it.

And Seungsik is more than happy to give it all to him.

Fortunately, the voting is over by the next evening as both the candidates for Seoul are called to announce the results altogether and count the last few together.   
Also, to announce the next Prime Minister and elect the ministers for each city. 

Seungsik wears a formal suit, pushing back his hair, his brother and his father wore a suit as well, just styled differently, as the three of them step up the large stage, opposite of Jinhyuk and his sons. 

There is a familiar look in Jinhyuk's son's eyes that Seungsik recognizes. 

Unfortunately for some, and fortunately for some as well, Seungsik's father ended up winning.   
And Seungsik did feel like the time stopped for a second, knowing that now he will have way more burdens on his shoulders. Knowing that he is now the son of the damned Prime Minister and he will probably have all the duties thrown on him since his father _is_ a piece of shit. 

And that's exactly what he was avoiding because he wanted to be free, and give every second of his being to Seungwoo. 

But he grins so large, and waves at the people, bowing to them all politely, "Thank you, thank you so much!"   
Even bowing to Jinhyuk and his sons, "A great journey it has been so far." Seungsik said to them, and by now all he wants is to run away.

He can't run the country. 

He can only run himself safely into Seungwoo's arms, and hide away. 

Night falls heavily into the sky, a freezing snowfall and Seoul is unusually quiet for a city that just had the election's results announced.   
But Seungsik didn't have it in him to complain when his heart was practically begging in his chest to let him free, to be with Seungwoo.

' _Seungwoo, Seungwoo, Seungwoo! My head is always filled with his name...'_  
But he can't bring himself to stress about it because Seungwoo is the best thought in his head amongst all the speeches and visits, meetings and his father.  
His mind is a vast, empty space, and in the midst of it all stands Seungwoo, bright and lovely, welcoming Seungsik home.

  
He bows to the last few guests that came over to congratulate his father, "Well, we will come soon! And Mr.Kang, please think about our proposal." The lady said with a smile Seungsik knew too well, and his father just nods in return, "Will do so. See you all later."   
Everyone smiles like that in Seoul when they need a work done through Seungsik or his father. 

And after they leave, Seungsik's father turns to him, a large smile on his face that Seungsik wishes could slap off right now.  
"You're 25 already, Seungsik...perhaps we really should think about their proposal."   
Seungsik blinks, he doesn't know what his age has to do with that party's proposal, "My apologies, father. But I don't understand what connection my age has with their proposal."

Sihyuk smiles at him still, "Son," Seungsik holds himself back from gaping, that man had never called him _son_ before, in 25 _damned_ years, he had never called him that.

"They asked for you to marry their daughter."

  
Seungsik freezes.   
His heart thumps in his heart, and he wants to rip out Sihyuk's face right now. But he has to remain collected,   
"Father, I still have a lot to do. You already know the country is your responsibility now, and that means a lot of responsibilities come on me as well. I will think about it only."   
Sihyuk's face turns stern, "I hope you remember they are the owners of Park Interprises."  
"But I can't marry someone out of business, father." His voice gets higher, it isn't in him to supress too much but sometimes he has to.

There's a fear in his chest as he speaks, knowing one wrong word could end up being taken wrong.

Sihyuk only takes a step forward and looks Seungsik in the eyes, a nasty look in his eyes, "Then, will you _love_ someone and marry her?" 

' _ **Him**_ '

Seungsik responds with silence, "Answer me, Kang Seungsik." 

And before Seungsik knows what's going on, his face is being grabbed harshly between Sihyuk's right palm, forcefully bringing it down to glare at Seungsik.  
And Seungsik winces, holding back a hiss at the way his father's nails scratches at the layer of his skin,

_"Will you love someone despite knowing you'll end up like your mother, Kang Seungsik?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... im afraid this is getting dark xd


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've ever written, oof!

_"Anyways, we got plenty of votes from Busan so prepare to set out for Busan early tomorrow morning."_

Seungsik sat, frowning on his bed. He wishes he could tell Seungwoo that he was coming to Busan tomorrow but _what's the point_?   
When he won't be able to meet him anyways.   
With his father around him, he definitely can not go about meeting Seungwoo.

And especially after what his father said to him.

Seungsik believes his father never recieved love from anyone, and its the jealousy in him that makes him want to kill anyone who falls in love.

Its just a feeling.

An emotion.

Why is his father so damn bitter about it?

Even the ride to Busan was boring, lifeless as Seungsik sat in a white suit, a golden sash and his hair styled prettily with his father on the front passenger seat, wearing a similar suit but black and golden.   
Seungwoo's face flashes before his eyes, and he feels a wrenching pain in his heart.  
He didn't even call him last night.

And now he sat in the flashy Toyota, behind the driver while he looks out the window at the forest that passed them with every mile.

It makes him wonder how much more will he have to hold back until the lava bubbling inside of him bursts open.  
Enduring a man like Sihyuk, its tough. And he wishes he was the younger brother so he could escape from all these responsibilities for around 10 years. 

  
The crowd is massive, all over the place, roaring and cheering at Sihyuk's victory.   
And Seungsik stands beside him, just watching every face in the horde, bowing and thanking them all sincerely.

He was the candidate from Busan, afterall. 

Unbeknownst to Seungsik, Seungwoo was in the cooking class when Chan, the conductor who also attended the cooking class and came in rushed this morning, drenched in sweat head-to-toe.   
Eunji held his shoulders as he gasped, "What's wrong?" She asks him in that loving way she had of all her friends, "That-There...Kang Seungsik!" He said, finger pointing behind him and Seungwoo left the stew brimming in that pot, ignoring it and forgetting it was ever simmering to completion.

"Seungsik? _Where_?!" He asked, even more frantic than Chan was, 

"Come with me." He said, running off and Seungwoo doesn't even bother to take off his apron over his grey dress shirt as he sprints behind Chan, following him closely.  
And Chan makes sure to scream everywhere, "Kang Seungsik won Busan's elections!"

And hearing that sentence over and over again makes his chest brim with pride and happiness, the person he loves won.  
It doesn't matter what he won, or how.  
Seungsik _won._

The sun barely shone through the huge, dark clouds, remnants of snow everywhere as Seungwoo grows closer to where Seungsik was. The podium is visible but only Sihyuk can be seen, and Seungwoo's pupils seem to look everywhere frantically.  
He just wants to see him.

The crowd grows larger and larger and Seungwoo stumbles as soon as he spots Seungsik, in that gorgeous colorless attire and rings in his hands that Seungwoo wishes he could kiss right now.  
Not the rings, Seungsik's hands.   
And he smiles instantly, running a hand through his hair shyly, watching Seungsik be sat on one knee and thank everyone personally while his father screamed about something none of the duo cared about.  
The crowd, Sihyuk, everyone and everything just a distant echo and blur around Seungwoo as his eyes focus on Seungsik only.

And he can only imagine it but he feels like if he could see color, Seungsik would be looking even more like an angel right now.

And through it all, finally, Seungsik's eyes stop on him too.

Seungsik halts, and his lips part.   
Seungwoo sees him take a deep breath in, and Seungsik just grins at him brightly- the enthralling, endearing and mesmerizing grin that resembles the rays of sun.  
And Seungwoo pushing his hair back made him look so damn handsome, and so beautiful- Seungsik could happily flee away with him right now.

Its barely a moment that Seungsik bows a 'thank you' and moves on the next person. He has to, afterall.  
But Seungwoo doesn't has any compulsions holding him back, he takes his time to gaze at Seungsik, hands stuffing in the pockets of his apron, eyes boring into Seungsik's pretty frame.

And Seungsik has such a hard time ignoring him, avoiding that one particular man wearing an apron and having his eyes locked on him.

Seungsik blushes discreetly, fixing his demeanour even though he looks absolutely perfect, but still trying to look better somehow for Seungwoo who looks at him with overflowing fondness in his eyes.   
And Seungwoo pushes his hair back again, to look at Seungsik clearly and learn every nook and cranny of Seungsik. 

Sihyuk hands the mic to Seungsik, who bows again, "It's such a pleasure to win from this beautiful city of _beautiful_ people. You all have given me so much love, I'll try my best with everything I can. Thank you!" 

Seungwoo is not the only happy face in the crowd, so he goes unnoticed by everyone else whilst Seungsik becomes restless inside-- wanting to be held by Seungwoo, wanting to be kissed by him.  
There's a tap on his shoulder and he follows his father to their car, taking it as their cue to leave.

He hates that he got to _see_ Seungwoo, but not even touch him a little.  
He had him right in front of his eyes.

Yet, all he could do was watch.

  
That night, in Seoul, a man from the opposition sets out with one motive-- to break down Sihyuk's victory.  
And for that, he had some news from Busan, horrifying enough to shake up the entire Seoul.

  
Seungsik is laid peacefully in bed, no time or energy to talk to Seungwoo either and he's sure the latter knows that already.  
But then he gets a call in the middle of the night, the crickets chirping outside and his telephone buzzing.  
He reaches over in his bed, "Hello, Kang Household speaking."

"Seungsik....I have a bad news."

Sejun's the life of the party, so hearing his voice so low and scared sends a shiver up Seungsik's spine and he sits up right away, clearly awake now,

"What? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, Seungsik but....I'm afraid someone has found out about yo....you and Seungwoo."

Seungsik freezes.

  
It takes him a proper 30-seconds to set that in, and its only when Sejun's voice comes through in his ear that he remembers he is on call right now.

His heart runs, it runs a marathon in his ribcage at the words,  
"What....how do you know? And how did anyone even find out?!" 

"I have my sources, Seungsik. I heard from a few locals that they saw you at the archery and you were holding hands...and some also say it was at some kind of field." 

The memories from both days flash back and Seungsik's eyes well up with helpless tears right away, he could literally feel his chest tighten and squeeze, "Let's go to Busan right now, Sejun. P-Please. Please, let's go. I want to see him right now." 

Sejun could hear the desperation in Seungsik's voice, one that made him comply right away,

"Yeah, okay, let's leave right now." He checks his wrist watch, it was only 9 yet, they will be there by midnight at most,  
But Sejun feels his heart twist at Seungsik's sniffle from the other end, 

"Are you okay, Seungsik?"

"I....." he takes in a deep breath, "I feel like I'm going to die if I don't see him. I'm hanging up, come down my window in 5." 

There was no choice but to sneak out. He couldn't wait till sunrise to ask his father for permission, since the news will be everywhere by then already.  
And since this feels like the end, then so be it.  
Seungsik will make the most out of this _fucking_ end if this is what he has come to. 

He packs whatever he catches hand on, silent tears sliding down the expanse of his cheeks as every blink resulted in a fresh set of tears down his face. 

' _It's the end. It's the end_.' He kept thinking that, and the fear tightening his chest made him want to rip his own hair out and just run away.

But he has to remain calm.

  
And so, Seungsik throws his bag first that Sejun catches carefully. He jumps next, quietly and discreetly, alarming no guards. They climb over the fence, tiptoeing through the empty streets to the train station by foot.   
It takes them half an hour in the freezing night. Seungsik does it all for Seungwoo, and Sejun does it all for Seungsik. 

Sejun was someone you can use as an example when you say 'a friend in need is a friend indeed'

  
Time had never felt this slow, painful as Seungsik sat on the seat nearby the window, staring out with a tear-stained face and clothes changed from his pyjamas into a white knitted sweater, a large coat layered above it and pants.

Sejun's eyes were shutting off every five minutes, the train ride was supposed to make them reach Busan within 2-3 hours and the eerie emptiness of the train made it worse-- more frightening.   
By now, Seungsik's eyes had swollen slightly, and as he stares out the window, the trees passing by seemed to look so dark, or actually its just him losing the life in him from all the fear in his heart. 

The rich barely used trains, so sitting in one surely felt weird. But every single second of this ride was pure torture on Seungsik.

His mind is fuzzing up between how he should tell Seungwoo, what excuse should he make,  
And how should he protect Seungwoo.

Seungsik doesn't care about what happens to him, but he does care about what happens to Seungwoo. The latter is an angel disguised as a human, just purely lovable and fragile.  
How could Seungsik be so heartless and tell him they don't have enough time?

That they have no time, actually.

  
Seungsik feels his hand be held by Sejun's suddenly, "Don't worry, Seungsik. Remember what your mother always said, ' _If it isn't happy, then it isn't the end_ ' You have to be strong."

Seungsik nods his head, sniffling,   
He understands. He truly does.  
And he can't speak up right now, he's so afraid if he spoke up, his voice will break into sobs and he will just be a broken mess who keeps crying.

That's all he wants to do to, anyways.

And he keeps checking his wrist watch every few seconds, anxiously waiting for their stop to arrive. 

Seungsik didn't mean to fall in love, but that's the problem with this thing called love-- you don't want to fall into it, you don't want to do things like trust, hold, kiss someone but the more you fall, the more you crave such things.  
And in the end, its just a feeling that lives on and on.

  
"How long will it take for us to reach to the bus stop in the forest by foot?" Sejun asks the conductor, "Just 5 minutes, take the route to the right and you'll be there."

The both of them step down the stairs, and Seungsik has no idea what's going on around him, he just needs to divert his thoughts away until he sees Seungwoo.  
He needs to hold back it all. 

Just a few more minutes.

  
The night is cold and perhaps the coldest of them all because the snow is trickly, freezing against Seungsik's skin. Usually he would wipe it off but he kept walking, just following Sejun quietly.  
And even though Sejun always talked about and about, right now he had nothing to say.

Through all of the mixed emotions he felt right now, the worst one Seungsik could feel was being helpless.

He wants to do something.

And as he's lost in thoughts, Sejun halts in his steps and holds Seungsik's shoulder, "You're here." 

Somehow the time that felt like ages, now felt like a second when Seungsik looks up at Sejun's words and spots the familiar house just a mile away.

Seungsik almost sprints to the door if not for Sejun holding him back by his elbow, and pulling him back,  
"Wh-What? What is it?" Seungsik asks hurriedly, a rushed voice and Sejun sighs, grabbing Seungsik into a hug and the taller just hugs back Sejun.

The contact makes him realize how true of a friend Sejun was and he hears Sejun sniff and a slight wetness on his shoulder.  
"Sejun.. _.thank you_. For everything." 

Sejun lets go of the hug, "Don't you dare thank me when you've done even more for me. Just....be safe." 

Seungsik gathers all his strength and smiles at Sejun softly, "I will. See you, Sejun." Seungsik said before taking large steps to Seungwoo's house, leaving the younger to whisper to himself dejectedly,   
"See you soon, Seungsik." 

Seungwoo's gentle voice comes through the door, "Who's there?" He isn't used to guests or anyone at almost midnight.  
"Seungwoo..." is all Seungsik could let out, and the wooden door creaks open to reveal the man himself with concern stretched on his face, "Seungsik?" His hair is freshly trimmed, a slight undercut and bangs now just touching the top of his eyebrows.

Seungsik's bottled up desperation bursts out in one-go and he reaches forward to hug Seungwoo.

Ofcourse Seungwoo hugs him back, wrapping his arms around Seungsik's shoulder and pulling him in to shut the door behind him.   
"What _are_ you doing here? It's so cold, are you alright?" 

Seungsik shakes his head, letting the tears fall like waterfalls and that worry Seungwoo even more, making him tighten his hold on the younger and Seungsik _snuggles_ into his chest more, fisting the back of Seungwoo's shirt as his body rocks with his sobs. 

Seungwoo, not being able to help it anymore, pulls back and cups Seungsik's face in his hand softly, "What's wrong? What happened, _love_?" 

Seungsik looks up at him, blinking the new tears down his face, wet eyelashes and glazed, brown eyes.

"I, I just missed you _so_ much, Seungwoo. Please hold me." 

Seungwoo smiles down at him, his dimple appearing in his cheek charmly as he wipes away Seungsik's tears with his thumbs. His thumbs are _so,_ loving and tender against Seungsik's cheeks, he leans into the touch.

"I'm right here now, so don't cry anymore. And see? I _am_ holding you."

Seungsik shakes his head, clutching Seungwoo's forearms in his hands, "No, Seungwoo. _Embrace_ me." 

  
Seungwoo ceases, the word making him confused but he connects the dots in his head. And when he makes Seungsik look up into his own eyes, it confirms his suspicions because Seungsik's eyes were clouded with those emotions that he had suppressed all this time.

"Tonight?" Seungwoo asks carefully.

" _Right now_." Seungsik replies, bringing Seungwoo down by a firm hold on his nape and attaching their mouths together. 

Their lips mold onto each other, like puzzle pieces coming together perfectly, and Seungsik wraps his arms around Seungwoo's neck, keeping him close as he moves his mouth against Seungwoo's.   
Seungwoo parts his lips to dart his tongue at Seungsik's bottom lip, just experimenting but not expecting Seungsik to just open his mouth and let in Seungwoo.

And Seungsik tastes just right-- _sweet_ and his tongue _velvety_ against Seungwoo's as they entangle and Seungsik, being inexperienced yet too much in love, just licks inside Seungwoo's mouth.

Seungwoo lets out a soft hum, and Seungsik detaches their lips for a breather, knees shaky from feeling Seungwoo's tongue right on his own and there's still a string of spit connecting them. Seungwoo presses another chaste kiss to Seungsik's lips before he swiftly picks him up in his arms bridal style and Seungsik yelps, hands flailing out to go around Seungwoo's broad shoulders and clutch onto his life.

"Did you miss me so much that you came to Busan at midnight?" Seungwoo asks, carrying Seungsik to his bedroom and the younger just buries his head in Seungwoo's neck, 

"Yes, I did. I even rode a train for the first time." 

Seungwoo chuckled, adoring Seungsik and the things he does for him, unbeknownst to everything stirring up inside Seungsik.

"Are you sure this isn't overwhelming for you?" Seungsik asked, holding Seungwoo's face in his palm, and Seungwoo glances at him lovingly before gently placing him down on the mattress, his back hitting the sheets he remembers from last time.   
"Your entire being is overwhelming for me," Seungsik grins at that, feeling his heart swell with love, "-so don't you worry." Seungwoo finishes, dipping his down to trace kisses down Seungsik's jaw to his neck.

His lips are soft, feeling feathery against Seungsik's skin who shudders at the feeling of Seungwoo's mouth press firmer kisses into the crook of his neck.  
It's _unreal_.  
Having Seungwoo so close, so _intimate._

Seungsik's hands suddenly remember where they should be right now and he holds Seungwoo by his shoulders, just a calming hold. And he gasps when Seungwoo licks along the side of his neck, opening his mouth and sucking there.   
Seungwoo's hands slide own the sides of Seungsik's torso, rubbing his waist through the shirt, his coat laid back on the bed as their legs tangle, and Seungsik has his eyes closed, savoring Seungwoo pressed up to him.

It's unbelievable in a way that makes Seungsik want to cry out in happiness, because it feels like the day they met on that bench was just yesterday.

"I'll mark you in places only I can see..." Seungwoo said, gripping Seungsik's shirt in his hands and pushing it all the way up slowly, to reveal Seungsik's bare torso and Seungsik feels a shiver run up his spine at the exposure.

But the cold merely lasts a moment because Seungwoo is back to kissing and marking down Seungsik's body, who pulls in his bottom lip to hold back his voice, "You...don't have to hold back," 

Seungsik cranes his neck a little to look at Seungwoo, "Mark me anywhere you want," and he brings Seungwoo back up to his lips, just hovering above his mouth now,  
"I'm all yours afterall." 

Seungwoo feels his stomach drop at that and he gulps down the fluttery feeling in his chest as he smiles and latches his mouth onto Seungsik's.

And they move in sync, like long lost melodies finally finding each other,  
Like the ocean finding its tide after ages and their lips mold onto one another, gently but sensually, the wet smack of their lips and Seungwoo's hands now roam Seungsik's bare torso, touching him to his heart's content.  
Seungsik disconnects their lips, "Make tonight _unforgettable_ , Seungwoo."   
Seungwoo's breath gets taken away with every word Seungsik said, and he just nods in return.

"Anything with you is unforgettable already." Seungwoo manages to say, and that makes Seungsik smile that absolutely _ethereal_ smile of his and Seungwoo sits up to get rid of his clothes.

Seungsik takes off his own coat, and lays back, bringing Seungwoo with him and he wraps his legs around Seungwoo's waist, keeping him close as Seungwoo continues marking and kissing around Seungsik's pretty skin, littering the area with dark and sweet marks-- showing that indeed, Seungsik was his and undeniably _always_ will be.

Seungsik moans out when out of nowhere, Seungwoo grinds down onto him and Seungsik blushes right away at how he could feel both their hard-ons coming in contact with each other, even with clothes on.

  
_"Seungwoo, why don't you try and fall in love with someone?"_

  
_"No one even wants to come close to me and you are talking about falling in love. Let alone the conditions for curing this..."_

_"When you fall in love with someone, you also want to be intimate with them. Its natural, just fall in love."_

_"Thats the hard part. Love. Acceptance_." 

_"Maybe try having someone love you without knowing about this."_

_"That's decieving and I'd never want that. Love doesn't lie, Ma._ "

  
Seungwoo doesn't know why that certain memory from his mother ring in his head right now but perhaps its because Seungsik is under him right now, legs spread and his sweater just laying lifelessly at the hollow part of his throat.   
He couldn't imagine the thought of falling in love or having someone fall in love with him, but now here he was-- 2 of his fingers knuckles-deep in Seungsik and obscene noises from his hole echoing in the chorus of Seungsik's moans.

Somehow, even his moans were elegant and _delicate_ , and Seungwoo couldn't have enough of the younger and this side of him. 

So open, so _raw_ , so _**loyal**_ and so _**mesmerizing**_. 

Seungsik was _perfect_ , absolutely flawless for Seungwoo.

Seungsik's hands are fisting the pillowcase between his fingers, arms beside his head and his entire torso just revealed and naked to Seungwoo's eyes. 

It's beautiful that Seungsik's eyes are clenched shut while he voices every single prod of Seungwoo's finger inside him, and Seungwoo stares at him all the while-- watching his love writhe under him, physically begging for his touch more, and more.  
" _More_ , Seungwoo. I _need_ more, please." Seungsik said through his panting, 

And Seungwoo leans down to peck his forehead and pull out his fingers. Seungwoo holds his dick in his hand, pumping it slowly to bring some heat to it and he cages Seungsik by placing his hands on either side of his head.

Seungsik looks at him through his dark lashes, the pink on his skin visible in Seungwoo's eyes.

  
And it hits him harder than it had all night but Seungwoo was about to see color.

Not a single color, but all of them. After so many years, he will live with colors and along with that, he will be one with the love of his life.

And Seungsik's eyes tear up, as if he read Seungwoo's mind and he softly kisses the older's forehead, the sleeves of his sweater coming in contact with his cheeks when Seungsik holds his face between his hands,  
"We have all the time."

Seungwoo gazes down at Seungsik, and he can't help but smile through the overwhelming feeling in his chest, his heart is racing and he feels like it could jump out any moment.  
He finally lines it up Seungsik's entrance, gradually inching it inside and he feels like something in him spreads apart like a _firework_ , Seungsik hisses softly at the bigger stretch, his nails digging into Seungwoo's shoulder blades.

The only clothing between them was Seungsik's sweater and Seungsik keeps his legs on, as Seungwoo stays buried deep in him for a moment, trying to get used to the sudden spark in him, his eyes shut.

And when he opens his eyes, 

  
It's there.  
In little bursts of _colors_ , slow strokes like real fireworks exploding into different shades and hues and Seungwoo gets bewildered, he didn't know what he expected but it wasn't Seungsik being _so_ , much more prettier and for the colors to just, explode into all these colorful shades.

His world changed drastically in the moment he reached the deepest part of Seungsik, and he should look all around him right now but he can't take his eyes off of Seungsik's beautiful skin color, his dark brown puppy-like eyes, his glazed eyelashes and red lips-- the way his skin transitioned from tanned to red, and his hair a mess from the pillow below his head. 

And the angelic, _pure_ Seungsik can't breathe from being so full and he just pants out, "Seungwoo, are you alright?" 

Ofcourse he got worried with the sudden pause but Seungwoo only nods frivolously-- speechless from how unreal Seungsik is and he kisses him, thrusting out of Seungsik's hole slowly and making him moan into the kiss.  
Seungwoo holds his thighs firmly, keeping them straight as he pushes his dick back into the heat Seungsik held, making him groan out as well and Seungsik takes that as a chance to lick and suck along Seungwoo's tongue, filling his senses up with his being.

Seungwoo keeps their upper bodies connected while their lower bodies moved along to each other's rhythms and his dick thrusted inside Seungsik with a new feeling each time.   
Seungsik felt so full, like Seungwoo was in every piece of him- their mouths depart but Seungwoo only did that to carve more marks into Seungsik's jaw, under his chin and all over his neck. 

He pauses his thrusts, and hooks his arms under Seungsik's legs to push them back further and delve inside deeper, speeding up and then he hits a particular spot inside that makes Seungsik _scream_ out a moan, and grip the sheets between his hands harder.   
"Ah, _there_ -" he couldn't complete because Seungwoo was ramming back into the spot repeatedly, and each thrust sent a fresh wave of arousal through Seungsik's body and he just moans out again and again, wonderful sounds that felt music to Seungwoo's ears.   
And Seungwoo was sweating, feeling so good himself and Seungsik was taking him so well,

As if this was where both of them were meant to be, in each other's embrace, connected so intimately. And Seungsik opens his eyes to take in the disheveled Seungwoo above him, gazing down at him with adoration in his eyes that make Seungsik smile instantly and he feels a tear slip out of his eye.   
Seeing the tear, Seungwoo slows down and he wipes away the tear with his hand, 

  
"Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly, and Seungsik giggles at him, "Of happiness." 

Seungwoo pressed a kiss to his temple, and then to his eyelid, before he plunges back into Seungsik and the impact makes Seungsik arch his back and let Seungwoo do whatever he wants to him,

He lets Seungwoo please him until his head is in the clouds.

Seungwoo lets go of Seungsik's legs, and the younger just wraps them around Seungwoo's waist, granting all the access for Seungwoo to love him inside.  
And Seungwoo intertwines his hands with Seungsik's on the bed, their hands connected on either side of Seungsik's head and he dips down to kiss Seungsik, thrusting into him all the while and Seungsik is half-moaning, half-returning the kiss. 

Or atleast, trying to.

"I love you, Seungsik." Seungwoo said suddenly and the words make Seungsik's walls break down entirely as he lets out tears after tears and Seungwoo thinks he still looks so gorgeous-- normally people look like a mess when they cry but Seungsik looks absolutely pretty. 

And Seungsik spills a chain, "I love you _too_ , Seungwoo. I love you _so_ much, really- I love you" and he keeps chanting the words until Seungwoo has to kiss him roughly and slam into that spot again, leaving Seungsik moaning and his head is filled to the brim from Seungwoo's thrusts and his tongue invading Seungsik's own.

Seungwoo is all _over_ him.

  
Seungsik's legs start to tremble and he shivers, as soon as Seungwoo leaves his mouth-- Seungsik is back at the chanting and his lips are slick from all the kissing, swollen, "I love you, Seungwoo. I _really_ love you so much." 

And Seungwoo finds it so endearing and lovable, the way Seungsik says that with tears falling the side of his face and onto the bed, pleasure coarsing through every vein and Seungwoo smiles at him softly,

"I love you too, Seungsik." He kisses his cheekbone barely, and Seungsik couldn't hold it in anymore so he wraps a palm around his dick,

"I can't-" and Seungwoo doesn't let him finish, he speeds up and plunges his cock in hard, making Seungsik's voice flow through the room with a loud yell,  
And Seungsik spurts out in ribbons of white across his own stomach and a few last spurts reach his chest. 

"I'm going to come, too, love." Seungwoo whispers in his ear, his deep voice ringing through Seungsik's body and the younger disconnects their hands to pulls Seungwoo closer and entangle his fingers through Seungwoo's hair soothingly,

"Do it inside, _please_. I want to feel you." And everything Seungsik says make Seungwoo wonder if he can love him any more than he already does. 

Seungwoo thrusts a few more times before he settles deep inside Seungsik's hole, just sitting and he twitches along Seungsik's walls, filling him up with his love-- warm, and fulfilling. 

Seungsik sighs out, and then moans feeling Seungwoo all inside him and he says, "Stay like this for a moment." 

Seungwoo rests his forehead against Seungsik's gently, out of breath and Seungsik is a panting mess himself, 

"I love you, Seungsik."   
Seungsik nods, "You said that, yeah."  
"And you love me too?"   
Seungsik nods his head again, but Seungwoo decided to tease him about it,

"Or do you, ' _ah, I love you Seungwoo, I really love you, ah, I love you so much_ '?" 

Seungsik gasps and hits his chest playfully, the stained one that makes Seungwoo scrunch his nose, "There's cum on your hand!" 

"So? There's cum in a lot of other places too!"

That makes Seungwoo blush and glance at where he was still buried in Seungsik,  
"Right. A lot...of...other...places...."  
Seungsik chuckles, embarrassed, "You can pull out now." 

And Seungwoo obliges, slowly pulling out and the sensitivity makes Seungsik hiss. Seungsik grabs Seungwoo again, "Let's just sleep, now."

Seungwoo shakes his head at him, "There's cum in a _lot of other places_ , like you said. Let's clean up, then sleep." 

Seungsik pouts but then feels the cum on his stomach start to cool down because of the weather and he just complies, not wanting to feel dirty before he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything was conveyed well ;-;


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's move to a new beginning after this!

Seungsik wakes up in the middle of the night to sounds of birds chirping and he looks to his right first, where Seungwoo was deep in slumber-- his sleek nose, soft and pink lips, his eyelashes laid on his face prettily, and just him in general.

Seungsik smiles to himself as he traces his finger down the side of Seungwoo's temple lovingly, which makes Seungwoo stir a little and flutter his eyes open drowsily. "What's wrong, Seungsik?" 

Seungsik smiles wider, "I love you." 

Seungwoo groans, " _Ah-_ seriously." And Seungwoo was pretending to be mad while his lips stretched into a dopey grin and he suddenly pulls Seungsik so close to his body that their bare chests are right up against each other.  
The blanket and each other was all to keep them warm even in this freezing night. 

"I love you too, ofcourse."

And Seungsik cups his face, "Seungwoo, promise me one thing." 

Seungwoo doesn't even hesitate, he answers in a heartbeat- "Promise. What is it?"   
"You will never, _ever_ let me go. Always remember me, okay?" 

Seungwoo chuckles to himself at that and he presses a soft kiss on Seungsik's forehead, "I don't even have to promise that. I'm _never_ forgetting you."

Seungsik inhales sharply, and he shuffles closer to Seungwoo.   
And then he waits for Seungwoo to sleep again when he slowly slips out of Seungwoo's arms only for the elder to grab his elbow, "Where are you going?"   
"Washroom...I'll be back."

"Make it quick...please."   
Seungwoo's words make his heart sting so bad, and he just nods before he gets up the bed only to fall straight forward on the ground. The sound startles Seungwoo who rushes to his side, "Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine." Seungsik blushes, feeling the pain shoot up his spine and down his thighs, and Seungwoo sheepishly mumbles, "I'm sorry for going too hard on you...I guess?"  
Seungsik giggles out, "You were all good, don't worry. Just help me get up." 

Seungwoo picks him up carefully, "Do you want me to take you to the washroom?"  
"No~ I'll be fine. Just go lay down again, okay? I'll be back." Seungsik says, giving a distracting kiss to Seungwoo who melts and obediently goes back to bed.

Stumbling and tripping, Seungsik reaches the train station as he promised Sejun.   
They're both silent, eerily quiet when they ride back home and there's this content smile on Seungsik's face that tells that even if this is the end for him,  
He's happy.

But a striking statement in Sejun's mind could change it all if he said it out loud,

  
" _You tell Father about Seungwoo being your lover, or you don't, Seungwoo wouldn't be able to live without you._ "

Seungwoo wakes up that morning to loud banging on his door, and the first thought he has is ' _Where is Seungsik?'_  
He assumes the younger must be somewhere around and just gets dressed up messily to open the door, revealing a disheveled Chan with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Chan? What's wrong?" 

Chan doesn't say anything, he just hugs Seungwoo tight, really tight.  
And Seungwoo hugs him back, seeing Eunji running towards him with yet another crying face and Seungwoo is beyond confused now.

"Chan! I told you not to come here. Let's go!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Seungwoo asks them and the questioning gaze makes Eunji cry out more, "Seungwoo, it's nothing. Chan! Can you hear me or no?" 

"Can someone tell me what happened?! I'm getting worried. Chan doesn't cry so much!" Seungwoo said as he rubs a soothing hand over Chan's back and he notices that everything around him is indeed colorful,  
So blindingly colorful- from the skies to the ground and the color, the hue in every clothing.

It's beautiful.

But Seungsik would make it a thousand times more beautiful.

And Seungwoo remembers that he hasn't yet found Seungsik, "Where's Seungsik? Is he with you guys? He was just here with me last night-"

"He's gone." Chan weeps out, wrecking with sobs and Seungwoo rolls his eyes, pulling back Chan with his shoulders, while he felt the world slow his spins,  
"Where? He went to the washroom only-"

" _No_ , Hyung." 

Seungwoo waits to let him speak this time, Chan never lies,

"His father found out about him having a lover." 

Now, Seungwoo furrows his eyebrows and looks at Eunji to confirm it and indeed, she nods, breaking into more sobs,

"What are you saying...." Seungwoo asks in a small voice, feeling his heart break piece by piece, he feels the earth sweep beneath his feet, everything felt blurry.

"He's gone! Sihyuk killed him!" Chan half-yells, grabbing Seungwoo's shoulders and shaking him violently.   
"Tell me you're lying, _please_ , Chan. Did you see it with your own eyes?! Maybe he just threatened or something? Let's go to Seoul, we can save him-"

"It's everywhere, Hyung. He's gone."

Seungwoo falls to his knees, feeling the life in his body leave and what confirms that Seungsik is really gone- the colors around him slowly dim into monochrome and he loses all color within him as he lets out a gasp, falling into sobs.

His chest shakes, hands tremble and he cries out desperately, even when Chan holds him, he just screams out, lets out all the frustration in him- with every decibel, his voice turned raspier as he just screamed out with tears. 

"TELL ME IT'S **NOT** TRUE! _PLEASE_ , CHAN! PLEASE- I'M BEGGING YOU-"

"Hyung, please try to keep yourself calm-"

Seungwoo can't hear anything anymore, how can everything crumble within a single night? And the night that was supposed to be their beginning, too.

  
Swollen eyes, and a lifeless body is all that's left in Seungwoo by evening when someone approaches him.  
And he doesn't even care who it is, he's too immersed in memories of last night and imaginations of how ruthlessly his love was killed. 

His happiness merely started for it to be stolen for him so mercilessly.

"Han Seungwoo." The unfamiliar voice said and Seungwoo is sat on the foot of his main door, waiting for Seungsik to somehow return. His chest aches so much, he wants to cry more but his eyes are burning dry from how much he has already cried. 

"Han Seungwoo!" The voice said again, kneeling down in front of him and Seungwoo manages to glance at the silver hair and light blue eyes, pale skin just like a fairy's.

"Kang Seungsik and you are united by faith. Don't think of this as goodbye," Seungwoo broke down into hics hearing the pretty name, and Hanse smiled at him, softly wiping away the tears from Seungwoo's cheeks,

"You'll meet again. In a better place, with a much better ending. Just, be patient." Hanse said, placing a hand over Seungwoo's head and a light pink glow bloomed from Seungwoo's hair, illuminating his face.

Seungwoo didn't know what it was but he just let the gentle feeling cloud his mind for a while.

"He's yours. And will always be. Just be patient, Han Seungwoo."

Is all Hanse said lastly before he fled away. 

Seungwoo gasped, bolting awake, trembling and shaking,   
A body beside him shuffles on the bed, "Hyung? Are you okay?" Chan asked him and Seungwoo nodded barely, clenching his chest where his heart was,  
It was beating faster than ever.

"The same dream again?" Chan asks and Seungwoo nodded, "Yes, and...he was, so close to me this time, Chan."

Chan sat up properly, he was barely awake but willing to listen what Seungwoo had to say.

"He was as beautiful as ever. That fairy-like being promised me, Chan. I'm sure I'll find him soon. It's the same as ever and I-" 

Chan agreed with him, "I'm sure you would. Let's get some sleep until sunrise, Hyung. We have trainees coming from the auditions tomorrow." He just wanted to fall back asleep because he did not remember anything and Seungwoo's frequent nightmares were getting more and more often.

Seungwoo and Chan were under the same entertainment--young and hardworking. 

Still training and probably training for a longer time since there weren't much members to gather currently.

Seungwoo couldn't get him out of his head.  
He was beautiful, so ethereal.  
And the pain in Seungwoo's chest made him want to crawl away and hide in his dreams forever for he can't wait to find Seungsik.  
Especially after those beautiful dreams every night.

"Chan-ah?" Seungwoo called out to the slightly sweaty guy beside him right now, they initially came to the practise room to meet the new trainees but they took too much time to come and both of them got wrapped in a little bit of dancing. 

"Yeah?" Chan said back, his phone in his hand as a foreign song played. 

"You know all these dreams started only when I came to Seoul, and that guy...was from Seoul too. He died in Seoul, too. Could it be connected?" 

Chan furrows his eyebrows, eyes focused on himself in the mirror,

"Perhaps it is. I mean, it kind of makes sense. But Hyung," Chan pauses, turning to face the older who looked at him with a little wide eyes, as if waiting for Chan to go on,

"You probably should think less about him. Maybe all of this is just...a coincidence of dreams? Something related to science."

Seungwoo chuckles, "Uh-huh. I'll think less, okay." He lied through his teeth. 

He knows well enough that whether he sings, dances, or plays, his head finds his way around to Seungsik. 

He remembers the pain in his chest of being alone, of living alone for several days after, like an empty vessel.   
He remembers roaming around the house, imagining Seungsik in the kitchen, in the living room, or even outside his house-- at the bench they first met, the library where he looked the warmest, the cooking class where he blushed under Seungwoo's gaze.

He couldn't even gather courage to visit the sunflower fields, or the archery place, or that tree under which they kissed wetly, like teenagers in love.

He never, ever slept on his bed after that night because even a mere glimpse of that bed reminded him of Seungsik and his own body entangled intimately, his soft lips on his, his voice right in his ear.

He remembered everything like it was yesterday, it did _not_ feel like just a dream. 

"Seungwoo, Chan! The trainees are here, be nice to them, okay?" Eunji whispered, peeking her head in through the door and both boys bowed and nodded, waiting anxiously.

The door slowly flings open, and Eunji leads the new kids in behind her, 

Seungwoo's heart skips a hundred beats and he feels the air knock out of his chest, the boy in front of him has the exact same face as the Seungsik in his dreams.

He blinks, his mouth falling open slightly, eyes stuck like glue on the boy who took small steps. Seungwoo couldn't see anyone else in that room anymore, he could just see that boy. 

"These are our new trainees, Lim Sejun and Kang Seungsik."

The name, too.  
And Seungsik looks up at Seungwoo suddenly, feeling eyes on him and indeed Seungwoo just kept looking at him non-stop.

He can't believe it.

  
This _has_ to be a dream, too.

  
But everything around him keeps going on and on, Chan starts small talk with the trainees and Eunji, they're all in their world while Seungwoo fades into a blur, feeling himself fall all over again for Kang Seungsik.

"What year were you born in, Kang Seungsik?" Chan asked freely, and Seungsik just nervously replied, "Ninety...five..."

"Oh, me too!" 

"Seungwoo?"   
Seungwoo snapped out of his daze, looking at Eunji with a blank expression. His brain seems unable to process all this right now.

"Greet the trainees, go on." 

Chan snickered, "Is our Seungwoo getting embarrassed with the new trainees?" 

Seungwoo just bowed, "Nice to meet you both...I'm Seungwoo." 

Seungsik's lips curved into an anxious smile, "I'm Im Sejun." He heard from beside Seungsik but his eyes never left Seungsik's. 

"I'm Kang Seungsik." 

_Kang Seungsik_.

Gosh, he has heard that name so much in his dreams.   
He has thought of that name so much.   
He has waited so _fucking_ long. 

He deserves this yet he can't believe it.

Eunji leaves them, and Chan somehow has gotten into a fun and light-hearted conversation with both of the new boys while Seungwoo felt his head get dizzy. 

"Seungwoo is usually easy to get along with but today, he's a bit shy. Right, Hyung?" Chan nudged Seungwoo who tore his eyes off Seungsik, just to roll them at Chan, "I'm not shy." 

"Heh, okay." He shrugged, noticing the way Seungwoo kept staring at Seungsik and also noticing the way Seungsik shyed slightly under the older's watchful eyes.

And Chan leaned up to whisper in Seungwoo's ear, "Maybe you should stop glaring at the guy."

Seungwoo narrowed his eyes at Chan, "Chan..." he excused them both for a moment and turned around to tell Chan lowly, "It's him, Chan...It's Seungsik from my dreams."

Chan's jaw drops, and he gasps dramatically,

"You're lying. That can't be-"

"His face, his voice, even his name is the exact same, Chan. How do I act normal?"

Both the new ones just watched them both whisper inaudibly, and Sejun cleared his throat to get Seungsik's attention, "This 'Seungwoo' guy keeps staring at you weirdly. Is he okay?"

Seungsik pouts to himself, "I don't know but he seems familiar."

  
"Just act like you don't know him! What else!" 

"I'm trying but this guy-" Seungwoo dropped his eyes to his chest where his heart was caged and thumping like crazy,   
"This guy is going wild."

Chan made a disgusted face, "You're so whipped, dude. I'm kind of concerned."

"Can you just handle him for today, I feel like I'll faint if I see his face anymore."

Chan fake-gagged, "Yeah, fine. I'll do it."

And Seungwoo leaves the room with a final bow, not even glancing at Seungsik again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was the most fun for me to write and there is still a long way to go for our characters hehe <3  
> I hope you all had fun too!  
> I will be moving this to a new work ♡


End file.
